


Possessive Heart

by Sablewhite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Slow Romance, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewhite/pseuds/Sablewhite
Summary: 'Finding the one you were destined to be with but ruining it and now risk losing her. Not because of mistakes made by others, but simply because your possessive heart poisons the relationship you are building.' This is what Osamu had to realise after meeting a girl by mere fate. Can he love her the way she deserves? Will he be able to save the budding love from self-destruction? And then there is his brother...Chatfic-Elements included.Light swearing.Chapters every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.All rights for Haikyuu Characters belong to Furudate.Only a small set of OC's belong to me.Cross-posting on Wattpad under the same username.This is my first fanfiction.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Original Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Hey pretty stranger

Osamu

  
Not many people were around at this time. The only real sound was the ball bouncing off the wall while I practiced on my own. Normally I would have stayed at the gym doing extra practice with the rest of the team if it wasn't for that stupid idiot who I share a face with.

  
~

  
"HEY! You suck today, get your head right! How many times are you planning to miss my set?!" My brother screamed as I missed another of his sets. 

  
I just wasn't at my best today, but he could stop being such a tyrant. "Then how about you adjust to me instead? Things won't always go your way, you know?" I suggested rolling my eyes. But I seemed to have said the wrong thing because he came towards me and grabbed me by the collar. 

  
"Why are you even on this team if you won't put in the effort?" This ticked me off. My pulse quickened and I grabbed him by the collar as well, pulling him closer towards me. We were now so close, our noses almost touched.  
"Listen here you tyrannical pig! You think you are the best, huh?! Get off your high horse!" We had always done similar or even the same things in life being twins and naturally started volleyball at the same time.  
In moments like these I wish we could just be different. Not the Miya twins. Not the talented volleyball duo of Inarizaki.

  
The next moment I felt his fist against my cheek and a fight escalated between us. It lasted till our captain Kita came and broke it off. He told me to go outside to take a little breather since I seem to be off my game today.  
He wasn't wrong but I was so pissed off that I just left for the day.

  
~

  
Now it was late afternoon. Heavy clouds hanging on the grey sky and blocking out the sun. The weather seemed to mimic my mood. Brooding, a storm approaching. The ball bounced off the wall again and was at a perfect angle to be spiked. I ran up and jumped, hitting the ball with all my might, putting in all my frustration. With a deafening sound the ball hit the wall and went flying past me. But then it seemed to have hit something behind me as I heard a small voice. 

  
"Ouch..."

  
I snapped around and saw a girl kneeling on the ground holding her head. 

  
'Ouh god... I didn't mean to hit someone with it. She will probably be mad, I hope she's not injured. This just screams trouble for me. As if my mother won't already yell at me enough for fighting with Tsumu...' I cautiously approached her, bending down to look at her face. She slowly lifted her head and her eyes searched mine. For a moment my breathing stopped. I seemed mesmerized by the brown haired girl with bright hazel eyes. 

  
"Uhm... are you okay?" I tried to get a grip of myself. 

  
"Oh..." She exclaimed. But then her lips formed a wide smile. "Please don't worry. It's nothing. I'll be fine." 

  
'What a cute smile... What am I thinking?' I took another step towards her and planned to offer her my hand but I stepped on something. There was a book in a mud puddle, completely ruined. Her eyes seemed to have found the book as well and they became almost as big as saucers. 

  
"Oh no!" She reached for the book and pulled it out. It was quite dirty and soggy but I mean, it was only a book. I could just give her money for a new copy.

  
"It's fine. I'll pay to have it replaced."

  
"It's not the book... It had my favourite bookmark in it. A friend once made it for me. I had it for years.... It doesn't look like I can save it..." I saw her shoulders sink a little bit in a dejected manner. But then she got up and exhaled. "Well... there is nothing I can really do about it. But are you alright?"

  
'What...? Why is she asking me that?' She looked up at me and her eyes showed sincere worry while I just looked at her like she was some sort of alien.

  
"You got hurt. Your face is swollen." It surprised me. Just how considerate can a person be towards a complete stranger? She just got hit by a ball in the head and lost a sort of keepsake and she's worried about me?

  
"Just got into a fight with my brother earlier. That's why I was practicing volleyball on my own. I'm sorry the ball hit you. I'm Miya Osamu by the way." Her eyes widened in realization. 

  
'Here it comes. She's probably going to my school and will now fangirl or some stupid shit.' But I didn't quite anticipate her next words.

  
"That's so cool. My brother used to play volleyball in Middle and High school. I helped him practice loads of times. Want some help?" Her eyes sparkled and she smiled so brightly it could light up a room.

  
"Why would you help me?" I was still suspicious of the fact she didn't know me. And on top of that she had absolutely no reason for offering.

  
"Hm? Well... Isn't it lonely practicing by yourself? I can at least throw the ball for you. I still have time before my grandmother gets worried about me." She walked over to the ball to pick it up and chuckled delighted. "It has been a while since I last held a volleyball. I always liked watching my brother play." Then she remembered something and quickly spun around to bow to me. 

  
"I forgot to introduce myself, Miya-san. My name is Souma Hanako. But just call me Hanako. I live a few towns over but I often stay here with my grandmother whenever I have the opportunity. I would be happy to help you practice if you let me but it's fine if you say no." I had to suppress a chuckle as she kept rambling on.

  
"Fine. You can help me, Hanako." I saw her skip to her position and a tiny smile appeared on my face. I quickly got rid of it and started practicing again while chatting casually.


	2. Rainy Day

Hanako

  
I threw the ball for this tall grey-haired guy who introduced himself as Miya Osamu to help him practice volleyball. His hair was damp from the sweat and clung to his forehead. He was quite a bit taller than me, but I didn't feel intimidated by that fact. He just gave off a comforting vibe. 

  
"So you don't actually live here in town? So you're going to school somewhere else?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

  
"Yes. I am a second year at a tiny school on the outskirts of Hyogo Prefecture. But I used to go to school here when I was in Middle school. We moved since then and now I only visit my grandmother here." He thoughtfully took in what I said. I had no idea what he was thinking because he didn't talk for a couple of minutes. Maybe he was contemplating what to say next?

  
"I'm a second year as well. By the way, your brother. You said he played too? Did he actively play recently?" He caught the ball this time instead of receiving it and locked his eyes with mine. I couldn't pull my eyes from his dark grey ones as if they captured me. As a result it took me a moment to answer and he raised a brow curiously. 

  
"Oh! No, he is 5 years older than me. He hasn't played for a while now but he is still very interested in volleyball and watches it from time to time." My voice sounded flustered for not answering immediately.

  
"Hmh... I understand." He still just stood there holding the ball, looking down at it. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to talk anymore, until he turned around and mumbled something. "We should stop. Thank you, I guess."

  
"It was a pleasure to help you, Miya-san!" He looked over his shoulder at me and I flashed him my brightest smile. "Hopefully we see each other again one day."

  
"What do you mean? Are you not coming?" He looked away again and I just stared at his back with a tilted head.

  
"Going where?" I couldn't think of where he would like to go with me. He simply walked over to his bag by the side and picked it up. 

  
"It got late. Soon it will be too dark, so I will walk you home for a bit. Don't think anything about it. It's just as a thank you for keeping me company and helping." It made me giggle. I guess he is somewhat of a gentleman. He started walking in the direction of the streets and I hurriedly followed him walking by his side with a little spring to my step.

  
After walking for a while in silence, with me leading the way, he laid his hand on my arm to stop me. I spun around to look up at him but instead got hit by a big piece of clothing. Pulling it from my head to look at it I saw it was a hoodie. My eyes widened slightly.

  
"Wear it. It starts raining." With those words I felt a tiny drop of rain land on my nose. I blinked a couple of times and then handed it back to him.

  
"But then you would get wet. You are currently walking me home so that is enough."

  
"Are you stupid? Don't make me force you into that hoodie. I'll be fine. If the rain gets too heavy I can just sit it out in a convenience store or something. So just wear it." He sounded really annoyed at my refusal of the offer so I reluctantly put it on and blushed a little. I was basically drowning in it. It was way too big for me. 

  
"It suits you better than me anyway." The shade of red on my cheeks turned darker at those words and when I discovered that tiny smile on his lips and the sincere twinkle in his eyes I had to avert my eyes.

  
"Thank you so much. We could meet again. I will wash it for you and give it back to you! I am available tomorrow if you are not busy." The longer I talked the quieter my voice got until the last sentence was barely audible.

  
"Fine. Let's practice again tomorrow. I'll wait for you there at noon. As for the hoodie... Just keep it." Astonished by his words I looked back up at him. I haven't expected him to hear me, let alone agree to meet again. And he wanted me to keep the hoodie.

  
When he saw my surprised look he lowered his eyes annoyed. Suddenly he pulled the hood over my head and I couldn't see anymore. "H-Hey!"

  
"Look ahead. We are next to a street... anything could happen. What if you bump into someone and fall on the street getting hit by a car?" By the time I cleared my field of view from the hood again he was slightly ahead of me and I had to jog to catch up again.

  
"What a pessimistic thought." Shooting him a little glare we soon got to the street on which I lived. "My grandmother lives just ahead. I think I will be fine from here on. But before you go. Since you want me to come there at noon tomorrow, how about I bring some food. I'm not a bad cook if I can say so myself."

  
"Food...?" That piqued his interest and there was a new glint in his eyes. He must love food the way he reacts. "Could you... make some onigiris?" 

  
'That is such an easy dish to do. I expected something more complicated or time consuming. But I guess I can provide a variety of Onigiris.' I tilted my head at first but then smiled.

  
"I will definitely make some for tomorrow then. Look forward to it!" I said beaming up at him.

  
He nodded curtly and after taking a last look at me he quickly walked away. I realised just then how quickly he walked. He must have adjusted to my speed when we walked here together. I couldn't even offer to go inside and grab an umbrella for him since he was gone so quickly. 

  
'I should start carrying one of those small ones with me. Next time I will protect you from the rain, Miya Osamu.' The thought made me blush. I was talking as if it's a given that we would meet regularly.


	3. Evidence of a kiss

Osamu

  
Heavy raindrops mercilessly fell onto me. I should be shivering, engulfed in cold wetness without shelter and in just a T-shirt, but I couldn't help it.

  
'Why am I feeling so warm inside? I can't get her smile and her eyes out of my head. Actually, all her features are beautiful... What am I even thinking? It's not like me at all. Am I getting sick? Is the warm feeling really just a fever? Or...'

  
I finally reached my home and entered. Kicking off my shoes I went towards the room I unfortunately shared with that twin of mine. 

  
"Hey, where have you been the whole time?" His voice was nothing but a source of annoyance. I flopped down face first onto my bed.

  
"I was practicing alone." My voice was muffled by the pillow. It wasn't the whole truth I told him. I wasn't really alone. But for some reason... I didn't want him to know about her.

  
"Dude, you're soaking wet! At least go take a shower, you reek!" He threw something soft at me and lifting my head a bit I saw it was a towel. Sighing, I got up to leave, before he started talking yet again. "Oh, before I forget. Kita said we train tomorrow at noon. Extra practice. Says something about putting the effort in before the prefecture matches start."

  
'How annoying... What should I do?'

  
"Yeah, he's probably right." My voice was more like a murmur and I left to go take a shower. I turned the hot water on and stood underneath, thinking.

  
'I don't have her number. So I can't really tell her not to come... that it would be useless since I can't go. Should I just not go? That's always an option. Whatever I do, it would definitely piss someone off.' Running my fingers through my wet hair and tilting my head back to stare at the ceiling. A cold feeling spread through my whole body, even with the steam rising from the hot water.

  
The next day arrived. We got ready and left the house to go to the gym for practice. Some might find it weird to go to school on a weekend, but it wasn't anything unusual for us. If you want to go far, you need to practice any time you can. That's why I decided not to go meet up with that girl from yesterday. My priorities were simply set on something different. At the end of the day, she was just a girl like any other, and I was a guy who didn't have time for that stuff. 

  
Tsumu was talking about this and that, not really caring if I engaged in the conversation or not. When my eyes started wandering around out of boredom they fell on something familiar and I stopped.

  
"Since when do you read?" My brother looked over my shoulder to see the book that caught my attention. 

  
"... Well, anyways. Maybe you should look at a different one, that one seems a bit ambitious, don't ya think? It has too many words for you to handle." With a cocky grin on his face he slapped my back and started walking again.

  
'I'll kill him one day...' But I didn't move to follow him. This book... The one she was reading before it got ruined.

  
"Just go ahead without me. I'm gonna check the store out." 

  
"Huh? You really are serious? Do you want to make the captain angry coming late to practice? You are so going to run laps." A look of pure astonishment adorned my brother's face.

  
"Yeah, tell him I got held up. If you lie for me I'll make onigiris for you later."

  
"Deal! See ya later! Don't dally too long." He immediately turned back around and was on his way. It was too easy convincing him with food. But with that I entered the book store. 

  
Grabbing the book and heading towards the cash register, my eyes fell on yet another thing. Bookmarks. Right... her bookmark got ruined as well. Maybe there is one that a girl would like. 

  
After looking at every bookmark they had I still couldn't bring myself to choose one. Why not? None of these seem fitting.

  
'She said her old one was a gift and made by one of her friends... It was something personal, more than just a simple bookmark. So annoying. How do you replace something like that?'

  
"Do you need help, Sir?" A store employee approached me. She must have seen that I was struggling. Or maybe I made a face like I have a headache. Suna mentioned I do that in Maths sometimes.

  
"How do you replace a bookmark which was handmade by a friend?" Might as well be blunt here. She was a girl, my guess was she wasn't much older than her. After a surprised look she gave me a smile.

  
"How about making one for this person? I can run you through how to make one. We also have little charms that could go on it."

  
'Why is this turning into more effort...?'

  
"I'm not going to see her after this, so I doubt I will have the time to make one. I'll just take the book. Thank you." She got a bit startled due to my proclamation but nodded with a smile and I made my purchase. 

  
Storing the book in my bag, I started to walk to where I should meet Hanako. If she was even still there. By the time I arrive I will be at least an hour late. 

  
'Only an idiot would stay waiting for a stranger. We barely know each other. Guess I won't ever see her again if she isn't there.' But when I turned around the corner I saw her standing there, looking into the sky and humming.

  
My eyes widened. The melody sounded so happy... I even saw her having a large bento box with her. The warm feeling came back and heated me up all over. At that moment I got a message.

Atsumu: Dude, where are you?   
Captain keeps asking.   
Did your brain fry from reading too much?

Feeling conflicted, I didn't notice her seeing me. 

  
"Miya-san!" When she stood directly in front of me and said my name I looked up feeling flustered. Her smile was so bright... I just turned off my phone and put it in my pocket.

  
"I'm late. What are you thinking still waiting here for me? What if someone had kidnapped you?" I looked down at her with an annoyed glare.

  
'She is so carefree... Waiting an hour for someone who wasn't even planning on coming, all while humming to a happy tune and having cooked what looks like way too much food. I want to be so annoyed by her... but why aren't I?' 

  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had a reason for it." Smiling stupidly she held the bento box up to me. "I didn't know which onigiris are your favourite so I made a couple varieties."

  
'Too trusting...'

  
"I forgot my ball at home so we might as well eat. It's not like we can practice without one. Come." Without wasting any more time I grabbed her hand and walked towards a nearby park. 

  
Her cheeks were dusted red but she didn't pull her hand away from me and followed without protest.

  
We soon sat by a fountain with the bento between us. I opened them and saw a wide variety of different rice balls.

  
'This must have taken her so long...' I grabbed one and bit into it. My eyes widened. 'These are so tasty. They are definitely home-made and not bought at some store. Amazing.' Before I could hesitate any longer I stuffed the rest of it in my mouth.

  
"Miya-san, do you like it? I'm happy." Her giggle was quite cute.

  
"Osamu." 

  
"Huh?" That caught her off guard.

  
"Call me Osamu. Or Samu. I leave that up to you." I quickly grabbed another one to avoid looking at her.

  
"Samu... I like it. It sounds cute." I almost choked on the food and spun around with a furious blush. 

  
"C-cute?! That's it. Go back to calling me Miya." She started laughing and then reached up to my face. Sitting there frozen, I didn't flinch away from her touch. She wiped the corner of my face with her soft fingers to remove some stray grains of rice and smiled.

"It's okay. You don't have to be so flustered. I'll keep how cute you are a secret between the two of us, Samu." 

  
'She's driving me crazy. Girls have called me lots of things. Cool, attractive, sexy... Why does her calling me cute have such an effect on me? And that touch. Her hands are so soft and gentle.' Looking away, I continued to stuff my face with food.

  
After we finished we were just walking around the park and casually talking. I saw a stall selling crepes ahead.

  
"Hey, want some dessert?" This question had her conflicted. It was like watching a battle between two sides on her face. One wanting something sweet and the other was being filled up with enough food already. It made me smile wider than I would like to admit.

  
"You really can still eat? I love sweet things, but my stomach is protesting." 

  
"Well, I'm a growing boy. I need food." She looked at me like I grew a second head.

  
"You want to grow even more?! Are you aiming for the 2m range?" 

  
'This is what surprises her so much?' I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

  
"Come on. The crepes are on me. I know you want one too." Waving off the last of her hesitation we went towards the stall.

  
'Everything feels so light and easy with her... Like I could forget all my stress and problems.'

  
She got one with strawberries and I got myself a chocolate one. I watched her as she happily bit into hers. Noticing my eyes on her she offered me a bite as well.

  
'What if I...?' I bit off on the side she previously took a bite from. I kept eye contact to see her reaction and smirked after swallowing.

  
"Tasty~" My tone was playful and I held my own crepe towards her. To my surprise, even though she was blushing she did the same to me. 

  
"Not bad either~ But I guess I prefer mine." She said and stuck her tongue out.

  
'Shit...' She was walking ahead of me eating happily and not looking back. My own face was redder than hers was just a moment ago.

  
'I just meant to give her the book and go on with my life, never seeing her again. But I don't think I can let her go anymore.' The thought of never seeing that smile again turned my heart into a boulder, pulling me down and making it hard to walk on. I haven't even given her the book yet. But I didn't want to anymore. As long as I had this book I might have an excuse to see her. 

  
"Hey, Hanako. Give me your num..."

  
"Oh! A photo booth! Let's go and take some pictures." We spoke at the same time and she turned around to look at me excitedly. The sparkling of her eyes would have put diamonds to shame.

  
"Sure. Whatever you want." She must not have heard me in her excitement. We entered the booth and decided on taking four pictures and getting two copies so we could each have one. "Ready?"

  
"I was born ready!" We did multiple silly poses, but for the last picture, she had her eyes closed and faced the camera doing a cute cat-pose. Just before the picture was taken I leant in and kissed her cheek. She ripped open one of her eyes the moment my lips met her cheek and blushed.

  
"Hah... Come on, the pictures are going to come out any second now." Before she could say anything in response I slipped out of the booth and took the picture-strips out. To my satisfaction I saw the kiss on the last one and her cute blushing face.

  
"Wh- You kissed me..." She finally came out and I was happy to see she wasn't mad at me. 

  
'This could have seriously backfired. Worth it, though.'

  
"Sorry, I just ran out of poses. Saw somewhere that people kiss the other person for a surprise effect. Might have been on TV." I plastered the most innocent smile on my face that I could conjure up.

  
"Oh, yes. It's a typical thing friends always do in movies! Haha." That seemed to have relaxed her again. Good. I didn't fully understand why I kissed her in that moment, so I would have had a hard time talking myself out of it if she wouldn't have believed me.


	4. Lovesick?

Osamu

  
We stayed at the park till late afternoon and I walked her back. Before we parted I asked her for her number again and she happily wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I was currently looking at the tiny paper in my hand and decided I better put it in my bag. Opening my bag, I saw the book in there which I bought for her. It actually made a good place to store the number. 

  
Carefully placing it in the middle of the book wedged between two pages I closed it and put it back. That's when I noticed my phone.

  
'I completely forgot that I turned it off. I wonder what I missed... Except practice that is..' With that I turned it back on and as soon as it was on, there were a ton of messages and missed calls. I sighed.

Inarizaki VBC Group Chat

6.42 PM

  
Atsumu: Hey where are you?   
Called you twice

  
Kita: Did something happen?  
Please contact us so we know.

  
Suna: Probs dead in an alley.

  
Atsumu: DIBS ON HIS STUFF!

  
Aran: Ur not even pretending to be sad  
kinda heartless

  
Atsumu: He doesn't need his things if he's dead!

  
Kita: Can we not assume he is already dead?

  
Atsumu: I called 10 times  
If he's not dead  
He will die when I see him

  
Suna: Noice  
Need help hiding the body?

  
Akagi: Called your parents  
He's not home either

  
Atsumu: Oh haven't thought of calling home  
nice job Akagi

  
Kita: This is worrying.

  
Osamu: Sup

  
Atsumu: WHERE ARE YOU  
U BETTER BE DYING

  
Osamu: sorry  
I got lost

  
Suna: ...  
Just say you skipped practice  
Ur a bad liar

  
Osamu: caught me  
Sorry  
wont happen again

  
Kita: Fine.  
At least you are not in a dangerous situation.

  
Atsumu: ouh he will be  
don't worry

  
Kita: We will talk about this on Monday.

  
Osamu: sure

I pocketed my phone again and hurried home. When I turned the corner to my street I saw my brother. Unfortunately he saw me as well.

  
"Hey! Come here right now! You made me lie to Kita, telling him you will come any second and then leave me hanging! You better up the stakes of the deal!" I sighed. He was truly exhausting. All the lightness I felt with Hanako was instantly washed away and replaced with a rude, screaming pig weighing me down. Literally, since he tackled me and was hanging onto my shoulders, complaining. 

  
"Name your price..." Immediately he let go of me, looking at me with sparkles in his eyes. 

  
'His brain doesn't have the capacity for more than volleyball and food I guess...'

  
"I WANT FATTY TUNA! The expensive kind!" He spouted.

  
'He must be kidding... Does he think I have a secret job I'm not telling him about? Well... I do have a secret. But she is mine.'

  
"Your face just got very scary. Fine.... The middle-range one will do." I didn't even notice how I had glared at him until he mentioned it. I immediately averted my gaze.

  
"Fine with me. I'll buy it Monday after school." Fake sobs could be heard behind me and I just rolled my eyes.

  
"So you DO love me! It feels so good to be loved!" He theatrically tried hugging me but he grabbed onto nothing when I stepped aside.

  
"I don't. You're just delusional." We finally were in front of our front door. As we opened it our mother came towards us.

  
"Osamu, you sure got everyone worried! And Atsumu, why does a teammate of yours think about calling home before you do? Sometimes I wonder what will become of you two. You are both so scatter-brained." I thought she might give me a bigger scolding since I was missing half the day but it seems alright. "Anyway, I'm almost done with dinner. Go shower both of you and then eat. Atsumu, you first. You're all sweaty." 

  
While my brother went to take a shower I threw myself on my bed in our room. I quickly took out the book and snatched her number from it, putting it into my phone. While I messaged her, I looked at the pictures from today and smiled. 

  
'Can't wait to see her again. But she will go back home tomorrow and will return only on weekends. What if we have more weekend practices? I can't skip them all.' As I heard the water being turned off down the hallway, a signal that my brother stopped showering, I quickly hid the photos underneath my bed and got ready to wash myself.

  
The table was set with dinner when I went downstairs and Atsumu was already sitting there, sneaking food one by one into his mouth while our mother wasn't looking. 

  
'If I take any longer I won't be getting anything at this rate.' I sat down with a small sigh.

  
"By the way... Where the hell have you been today? Don't tell me you have stayed in the bookstore all day." Tsumu asked over dinner. I heard our mother drop something. It crashed to the floor and shattered, little pieces straying all over the place.

  
"Osamu went into a bookstore? He never went in there when I had to quickly grab a new book, even as a child!" She wasn't wrong. I wasn't really the reading type. Now that she mentioned it... I might have spent more time in that bookstore today, then I ever had in my life. With all the looking at bookmarks and the advice I have gotten on making one myself.

  
'What would I even make one out of? I'm not good at artsy stuff.' Being still lost in thoughts, I just poked through my dinner without eating. That was of course until I felt both my brother and my mother look at me as if I was a complete stranger in this house. 

  
"What? I know I'm not that smart, but since when is thinking banned in this house?" That caught them by surprise but they returned their attention back to their own meals.

  
'They must think I'm sick or something... Well, I do feel weird lately. No... Just from yesterday onward.'

  
Dinner preceded without any more mention of the topic. Not that I would have said anything to begin with. But it was better to avoid questions I would have to lie about. 

  
'Lies have short legs... If I lie too much, they will start to not add up anymore and then I created nothing but a big mess.' My eyes trailed over to my brother who was laying in his bed and fiddling with his phone.

  
'But I don't want him to know about her... I want her for myself. We share too much. It's always `The Miya Twins`... But I don't want to just be half of a pair of twins when it comes to her. I want her to only see me. To see me as Osamu.' I fished my phone out of the pocket of my pants.

  
Saturday  
8.50 PM

  
Osamu: Did you eat?

  
Hanako: If I keep eating this much I gain too much  
I still feel so full

  
Osamu: And?  
You are too small anyway  
Probably look cute chubby

  
Hanako: Haha  
Does that mean I'm not already cute?

  
Osamu: Yeah

  
Hanako: =o= '  
Oi

'She is so cute... She shouldn't worry about it so much.'

Osamu: Fine  
I guess you -

  
Hanako: You guess I what?

  
Osamu: Sorry   
Bad reception  
Try again later

  
Hanako: Hey! >3<  
You can't do this on text

  
Osamu: Try me

  
Hanako: Not fair  
Anyway  
gtg to bed soon

  
Osamu: weakling

  
Hanako: My brother will pick me up super early   
But I come back next week  
Friday evening

  
Osamu: Is he picking you up early next sunday as well?

  
Hanako: I asked him to pick me up late afternoon instead  
Why?

  
Osamu: I might be busy saturday  
keep sunday free for me

  
Hanako: done  
It's sad that I can't see you till then

  
Osamu: Miss me?

  
Hanako: I didn't mean it like that

  
Osamu: U addicted to me already?  
[sends picture of himself laying in bed]  
Go to bed now  
Good night  
Try not to think of me in your sleep ;p

  
Hanako: ...  
Silly  
Maybe I dream of you  
Good night and sleep well :3

'I hope I dream of you tonight.' A chuckle escaped me and I turned around to lay on my side, facing the wall. My eyes slowly drooped down and sleeping wasn't hard today. I guess it's easier on days that I am able to see her. Like she fills my heart and calms it down.


	5. Brothers and Friends

Hanako

  
I was up as soon as the sun rose and quickly snatched up my phone to send Samu a "Good morning \^o^/" message. Last night we had messaged each other way too late, leaving on a "Good night" before going to bed at 1 am. Stretching my tired body, I tried to let go of the fatigue to get on with my day. 

  
'This weekend I will see him again. I can't wait...' The thought made me blush and slap my hands to my face. 'What am I thinking? We are just friends. I sound like this is something more.'

  
"Hey, you're awake, sis? If you want I can make breakfast." My brother was calling from outside my room. 

  
"Yes. Just let me wash my face and get ready. I will be done right after." Looking around my room, I collected the things I needed and made my way to leave when I heard my phone vibrating.

  
Monday  
5.34 AM

  
Osamu: ur awake too early  
dont girls need something like beauty sleep?

  
Hanako: You're also awake  
i got enough sleep

  
Osamu: liar u got to bed after 1  
sleep more  
dont get sick

  
Hanako: You sound worried

  
Osamu: I'm not

Chuckling about his text, I set down the phone and got ready. When I was done I went downstairs, checking the new notification I had from him.

Osamu: Fine  
what if i am?

  
Hanako: i'm glad

  
Osamu: Why?

  
Hanako: How can i possibly get sick if you worry about me?

  
Osamu: ...  
Stupid  
don't u have to get to school?

  
Hanako: I will after breakfast  
Hope you have a good day ^0^

"On your phone so early in the morning?" Nearly bumping into my brother I stopped and stared up at him. He grinned at me with his usual cheerful air around him. 

  
"Yes. I made a new friend while staying at grandma’s. He is really nice." My brother's grin froze at once.

  
'Ouh... here we go.'

  
"HE? Who? Did my little angel of a sister finally meet the person that will take her away from me? How will I survive this? Is he taller than me? I'm not comfortable if I can't protect you from him! He has to get through me first!" A sigh escaped me before I could stop it. 

  
'He is... A tad bit dramatic. Not to forget that he gets way ahead of himself.' I sat down at the table with food already prepared for me and started taking some of it. 

  
"We are only friends, he is around your height, he hasn't tried hurting me in any way.... If we forget the ball against my head at least." His head snapped towards me.

  
"He hit you in the head with a ball?! Ouh, if I get my hands on h-"

  
"It was an accident, Nowaki. He practiced with a volleyball and it hit me when I was walking past. I then helped him practice and we have been talking since then." Sparkles appeared in my brother's eyes.

  
'Is...is he swooning over this?' 

  
"Oh! A volleyball love story~ I knew my sister would one day marry a volleyball player! I raised you so well~"

  
"Brother... Not to burst your bubble but our parents raised me."

  
"Shhhh~ Don't ruin my moment!" Letting my brother have his moment, I just started eating. I could have corrected him on the love story and marrying part, but... I couldn't deny that I had my own hopes, as little as they were at the moment.

  
"Oh! While we're talking volleyball... The Hyogo Prefecture matches start soon. I wanted to go watch them, are you coming as well? Who knows, maybe you can even introduce me to my future brother-in-law." My brother's huge grin was back, this time to merely tease me.

  
'It would be nice to go. If I get more involved with the sport again I would have another topic to talk to Osamu about. Should I bring it up to him that I will go? But what if he doesn't play because he isn't part of the starting line-up? Or what if he does play and gets nervous, making mistakes? Am I overthinking it?'

  
"Oi... Earth to Hana-chan. Hanakooo~ I just want a yes or no answer not a dissertation about the sport." A hand got waved in front of my face and I snapped out of it.

  
"Yes, I would be happy to go!" Having said that, I grabbed my bag to leave for school.

  
'I should just let it be a surprise that I'm going. If I see him play I get to tell him how good he was and if I don't see him I can still talk more in depth with him about the matches.'

Osamu 

  
Entering my classroom with hanging shoulders and slouching towards my seat, I collapsed on my chair with my head hitting the table.

  
"Kita-san gave you a lecture, huh?" Suna knew instantly what's up. 

  
"His lecture got even longer when he found out that I didn't sleep much and am way too tired to stay awake in class." Even after texting her last night I couldn't fall asleep. My heart just kept racing like I was running a marathon. The vibration of my phone was the only thing that prevented me from falling asleep on the spot.

  
Monday  
8.30 AM

  
Hanako: Arrived at school  
study hard   
you can do it, Samu!   
[send picture of herself making a peace sign]

  
Osamu: you too  
don't skip lunch

I couldn't peel my eyes away from her picture and smiled dreamily. From the corner of my eye, I saw Suna getting interested in what I was looking at and trying to peek at my phone. I closed it and put it in my pocket. 

  
"You seem different." With his head leaning on his hand, he looked me up and down. "Skipping practice, hanging on your phone and smiling so early in the morning? Did you find out Tsumu has an incurable illness? "

  
"You're imagining things. I am still the same old me, nothing changed."

  
"Is it a girl?" He had no intention to let this go. Even though he seemed uninterested in everything, he was always in for drama and gossip. It was the last thing I needed.

  
"Tch. You know I don't have time for those annoying little fangirls. I was just avoiding my brother since our last fight. But I'm over it. No more skipping practice. We have our first official match of the season soon." 

  
"I'm already exhausted thinking about all the practice..." Finally, he took his eyes off me and looked out of the window.

  
Moments later our teacher entered and class started. It was really hard to stay awake and I caught myself slipping into a light slumber multiple times.

  
'She told me to study hard... I wonder if she is smart. What kind of class is she in? Is she part of any extra-curriculars? She likes reading... Maybe a bookclub? Literature club? What if she's part of a sports club as well? She doesn't play volleyball... Maybe tennis? What if she's in the swimming club? God, I wish I could see her in a swimsuit or bikini...'

  
"Miya Osamu! Will you please pay attention? ... You look kind of red. If you feel feverish go to the infirmary." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my teacher with utter surprise. Have I been blushing? I didn't plan on having all the attention drawn to me so I cleared my throat before standing up and answering.

  
"No, Miss. I am feeling fine. I apologize for not paying attention." I added a slight bow for good measure. 

  
"Fine. Try not to space out anymore." She continued her lesson without further hesitation.

  
"You sure you're fine?" Suna whispered to me. I simply nodded to him and tried to pay attention to class.

  
Lunch rolled around eventually and I went to go buy something from the school cafe. I checked my phone and decided to message her.

  
Monday  
12.30 PM

  
Osamu: What class u in?

  
Hanako: Class 2-5, advanced course  
Have you gotten your lunch already?

  
Osamu: Huh  
really?

  
Hanako: What's that supposed to mean?

  
Osamu: Didn't think you would be smart  
U sure they didn't put you there on accident?

  
Hanako: ò__ó   
Meanie  
What class are you in?

  
Osamu: Jk  
Part of any clubs?

  
Hanako: avoiding my question v__v  
No, my school allows us to not choose a club

  
Osamu: Sounding like an outcast  
U got no friends?

  
Hanako: I do have friends! I just prioritize my studies over club activities

  
Osamu: A nerd then

  
Hanako: Imma fight you

  
Osamu: Hah  
You will lose

  
Hanako: Ouh really~ 

  
Osamu: Yes  
winner gets a kiss

  
Hanako: o////o 

  
Osamu: Blushing?  
Didn't say the winner gets a kiss from u

  
Hanako: Hmpf  
I wouldn't want to kiss you anyway

'Liar... I enjoy teasing you way too much.'

Osamu: Fine  
Kiss me next time  
Show me u don't want to kiss me  
If ur convincing I accept defeat

  
Hanako: What...?  
Does this even make sense?

  
Osamu: ur the smart one  
u tell me

  
Hanako: You are so silly  
isn't lunch almost over?   
go to class

  
Osamu: u sound like my teacher

  
Hanako: I could tutor you

  
Osamu: Ugh  
Fine I'll go  
No need to threaten me with that

  
Hanako: have fun <3

'A... heart? Did she mean to send it? Shit, I'm blushing again.' Putting my phone away I went to the restroom to splash my face with water. 'Why do the tiniest things make me so flustered? I haven't even responded to her last text...' Before I could go inside the classroom again I sent a last text.

Monday  
1 PM

  
Osamu: join the swim club  
want to see you in a swimming suit ;p

  
Hanako: ...?!  
Pervert @/////@

I snorted reading her reply but put on a poker face again entering my classroom.


	6. The Bookmark

Hanako

  
The week kept going by in a flash, texting each other at any opportunity we gained. In the morning before school, during breaks and lunch, after his club activities, at night. Even when there was nothing to talk about in particular, we just kept talking nonsense.

  
I was currently studying for a test that was coming up next week to get it out of the way. I wasn't the person to cram last minute for something. My phone vibrated next to my notes. I instantly broke out in a smile. Was I unconsciously conditioned to smile every time my phone went off? Maybe.

  
Thursday  
7.13 PM

  
Osamu: Whatcha doing?

  
Hanako: Studying

  
Osamu: boring  
text me instead

  
Hanako: I am  
but there is a test next week

  
Osamu: huh

  
-Osamu tries to video call you-

  
'What?! Wait! I'm not ready! I...' Propping up my phone against a stack of books I didn't need to use at the moment and quickly fixing my hair I accepted the call. 'This is new. We’ve never done a video call.'

  
"Took you long enough." My eyes were fixed on the screen in utter astonishment. I wouldn't even be able to take my eyes away if I wanted to. There he was, only in shorts, hair still slightly damp from taking a shower and not wearing a shirt.

  
"Samu! Wear a shirt!" A furious flush crept on my face. He just laughed.

  
"Your face and eyes tell me you like what you see." 

  
'How can I not? You look like every teenage girl's dream. Are you really the same age as the guys in my class?' I tried my best to keep my blushing at bay.

  
"You... You will get sick! That's it. I'm just concerned for your health. You should put on a shirt and dry your hair."

  
"No fun~ I wanted to see you but you don't want to see me?"

  
"There is a difference between seeing you, and seeing you half naked! Why did you call anyway? You normally just text."

  
"I didn't want to distract you with texts so I thought it would be easier this way." He leant back on his chair, stretching. I could see his muscles flexing.

  
"Being half naked is not distracting?" It was indeed easier if I didn't have to respond to texts all the time and could just talk to him without stopping what I was doing... That didn't explain his unconventional approach though.

  
"Only if you like what you see." He flashed me a cocky grin which made me blush and look away from him trying my darn best to put my focus back on my notes. "Fine, I'll put something on. I had my fun teasing you." I dared to peek up to my phone again and saw him grabbing a shirt and towel. 

  
'He is too much sometimes... But then again, not enough at the same time.' A smile tucked on the corners of my mouth.

  
Once he had put on a shirt and threw the towel over his head to dry his hair, he sat back down and stared at me.

  
"Did you just call me to stare at me? At least talk or I will start talking about my Maths notes." I saw something in him die when I said this and it made me chuckle.

  
"If you start doing that, I'm afraid this call will be disrupted by bad service." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. I found out that I will be busy on Saturday and got the urge to see you since my only opportunity will be Sunday."

  
I blushed a bit by how bluntly he stated his motives. "It makes me happy to hear you say that... I'm so happy..." The last part was just a murmur and I wasn't sure he heard it.

  
"What did you say?"

  
"Nothing. I was just talking to myself about my studies." He leaned his head on his hand and fixated me with his dark grey eyes. 

  
"What are your dreams for the future?"

  
"Huh? E-Ehm... what do you mean like marri-"

  
"I mean career. You seem to study hard, you're smart. What are you doing it for? What is your goal?" I let out a long breath. He had me shocked for a second.

  
"I'm not sure yet. I know it sounds irresponsible to not have a plan but there are many interests I have. Why should I limit myself and narrow down on one path? I might as well wait to see what opportunities open themselves up. You can't always plan everything in life." He seemed to consider my answer, not saying anything. Then he smiled a small but sincere smile.

  
"Yeah... Sounds kinda nice. I wonder what I will do in the future."

  
"I'm sure it will be something that makes you happy." His eyes widened. 

  
"What do you mean? Something that makes me... happy...?"

  
"Well... You are not really passionate about a lot of things. You show it clearly when doing something you don't like. But every time you do something that makes you happy... You are truly glowing. So I don't think you would settle for something that doesn't make you happy." 

  
"How is it so easy for you to figure me out...?" His voice was barely a whisper. I didn't really hear him so I looked up in an enquiring kind of way. "Nothing. I just hope you're right about this."

  
I could hear another voice approaching on Osamu's end and tilted my head.

  
"Gotta go. My idiot brother is here. Bye." His whole demeanour changed in an instant and he hung up. I blinked in confusion. Seconds later I got a message from him.

Thursday   
7.55 PM

  
Osamu: Sorry for hanging up like that.  
My brother just came home   
He's loud  
He would only distract you from studying

  
Hanako: Oh  
That's fine.  
Hope I meet him one day

  
Osamu: No!

  
Hanako: Why not...?

  
Osamu: He's an idiot  
You don't need to know him

  
Hanako: That's a bit mean

  
Osamu: Only protecting you  
It's better this way  
Trust me

  
Hanako: Okay   
I trust you  
I wont ask anymore

  
Osamu: How long will you stay up studying?  
Take a rest

  
Hanako: I wont study all night  
Talking to you was taking a rest

  
Osamu: Same

Osamu

  
Making my way through the familiar streets, my feet led me back to the bookstore. I tried the whole week to think about a possible bookmark idea and came up with nothing. I wanted to give her the book and bookmark the next time I saw her and was running out of time since it was already Friday, so I planned to consult the employee. Stepping inside, my eyes scanned the store for the young lady. When I spotted her, I immediately went towards her.

  
"Oh. You were the person who looked for a bookmark. Found something?" She approached me smiling.

  
"About that... I can't think of something for the bookmark. I hoped you could maybe... give me ideas?" She seemed to think for a moment.

  
" Well... You could use snippets from manga, newspapers, books... Draw something... Oh and pictures are also possible." The last suggestion caught my interest. I rummaged in my bag and pulled out the photo strip I had.

  
"Would something like this work?" I asked her.

  
"This would actually be perfect! Normally you would have to cut pictures to size but this is a great size for a bookmark." She looked at the pictures. "I'm glad you decided to keep seeing her. You two look happy." 

  
I remembered what I said before. I didn't intend to see Hanako again or keep in contact... But it proved impossible. And I was happy about that decision.

  
The employee guided me towards a section of the store that was more arts and crafts oriented and talked me through making the bookmark. It was even possible to make it in the store. I selected a backing and had the option to attach a little charm to it. I looked through them and one caught my eyes. It was a little fox head, but instead of red it was grey. I picked it up and decided to add it. 

  
They put it in a little rectangular box and I left with it after paying. Finally, I had the missing piece to the book. 

  
'I hope she likes it.'

  
-

  
All of Saturday was planned out. Starting with practice at 10 AM and eventually going to our house in the afternoon to watch matches of our upcoming opponent for the prefectural games. I sighed. I wasn't able to text Hanako all day long since my brother dragged me out of the house earlier than necessary so I couldn't bail on them again. But I also didn't risk messaging her during practice.

  
'Well... I told her I will be busy today. So I guess it's fine.' We were finally done with practice and the whole team walked together to spend the remainder of the day at our house, including dinner. I was walking slightly behind everyone, since I wasn't in any particular hurry. 'I wish I could hear her voice...'

  
"Samu~!" I stopped in my tracks and so did the rest of the team, looking back at me, then to the girl that called me and came walking towards me. She had her arms full of grocery bags.

  
"Huh? A fangirl of yours, Samu?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at my brother's question but nodded.

  
"Yeah. Just an annoying fangirl. You guys go ahead and I take care of this. Don't want her knowing where we live." My annoyance was heard in my voice and the team nodded.

  
"Good thinking, Samu. Those fangirls get too much sometimes. Now they even bother us outside of school. Come on guys." The team went ahead and I just stood there, waiting for them to get further away. My annoyance was not with her... Once they were gone far enough I walked the rest of the distance towards her and smiled.

Hanako

  
My grandmother had sent me grocery shopping for dinner tonight which I happily obliged to. Once I was done with buying everything and was heavily weighed down with the shopping bags, I wanted to go back but saw a familiar figure ahead. He was walking with others, but stayed a few paces behind them and I didn't get a good look at the others. 

  
"Samu~!" I yelled and started walking towards him. He stopped and looked towards me, but then he seemed to turn to his companions for a moment. They had a short talk and the guys kept walking, leaving Osamu alone. He looked after them and when I was only a few metres away from him he turned to me and walked up to where I was. 

  
"Hey, why don't you give me those bags, Hanako? I'll carry them home for you." He offered me a comforting smile and didn't wait for an answer to take the bags off me.

  
"Are you sure? You said you were busy today and you were just with some other people... Are you certain about this?" I was slightly worried that he offended and put off his friends because of me.

  
"Don't worry about them. This is my decision." His smile was so carefree and innocent that I nodded and smiled back. 

  
"Thank you for helping me. But you don't have to carry all of them! Let me at least carry one of them." I tried to claim back one of the bags but he started walking away swiftly. By now he knew the direction of my grandmother's house.

  
"Can't do. You get too slow if you carry anything."

  
"Not fair! I would have carried it on my own if not for you." But my protests fell on deaf ears.

  
"Well I am here now. So I won't allow you to carry it. How were you even planning on making it home with this much stuff?" 

  
"I'm not a little child, you know! I'm an independent woman!" He looked back at me and scoffed after sizing me up.

  
"Isn't a woman supposed to have bigger breasts, tomboy?" I puffed out my cheeks at this outrageous comment. But then I grinned and ran up behind him jumping on his back, slinging my arms around him.

  
"My breast size is none of your concern, you rude buffoon!" He laughed.

  
'What's so funny now?' It completely escaped my mind that other people were looking at us.

  
"Firstly, we could make your breast size my concern. Secondly, other people are looking. As for the last point, are you eating enough? This was supposed to be an attack but you are so light, it's laughable." A blush so red, it would put tomatoes to shame, covered my whole face. 

  
'Now I just want to fall in a deep dark hole in the ground...' I slowly loosened my grip around his neck.

  
"Stay. I don't mind it." But I still let go and looked away a bit ashamed of my own behaviour in public.

  
"I'm walking. There is no need for you to carry me."

  
"What a shame. And I guess I have to refute my previous statement. Your breasts are quite alright. Felt them pressing against me while you clung onto me." 

  
'He is such a tease... I can barely take this.' Instinctively I covered my face with my hands and heard him laugh heartily.

  
"You are cute. Come on, I got a present for you when we get to your home." I peeked out between my fingers.

  
"A gift?" He simply nodded and went ahead, leaving me to catch up and walk beside him.

  
We stopped in front of my grandmother's house and after putting down the bags by the front door, he pulled two neatly wrapped presents out. My eyes went wide.

  
'But I don't have anything for him... I can't accept it.' I was about to decline them when he spoke.

  
"Don't think about declining them. I owe you these anyway. Open them and you will understand." My shoulders drooped a little bit but I accepted them and opened the first one. I held a book in my hands.

  
'This is the book that fell into the mud! He got me another copy. This is so thoughtful...' He then nudged me to open the other gift.

  
I unwrapped the second one and saw the photo strip, but it was different. It looked like a... bookmark with a little charm attached to it. Tears formed in my eyes and his widened in panic.

  
"Hey, what's wrong? You don't like it?" A few tears rolled down my cheek and I looked up at him with the most brilliant smile.

  
"I love it. I love it so much. I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, Samu." He was stunned, just looking at my face until he raised one of his hands to my cheek, gently cupping my face with it and leaning closer to me. His lips came closer and closer to mine.

  
"Hanako is this you?" My grandmother had pushed open the door and just as suddenly Osamu had withdrawn from me. "Huh? Did this little punk make you cry, darling?!"

  
I saw my grandmother taking her cane and raising it above her head, ready to strike Osamu. 

  
"No! No, grandma. This is Osamu, the boy I told you about." Osamu just blinked at my fragile looking grandmother, who was about to fight him without a second of hesitation.

  
"Osamu...? Oh, the attractive gentleman my dear little Hana talked about. What are you standing there for? Come in, come in. We will be having dinner soon." She had lowered her cane and went back to being a little fragile old woman.

  
"... I really don't want to impose on anyo-"

  
"This might be an invitation, dear. But I didn't say you could refuse it, either." My grandmother cut him off mid-sentence. "Darling, did you get everything? I am so sorry you have to cook right after shopping, but you know how fragile I am." She flashed me the most innocent smile.

  
"Is she always like this...?" Osamu whispered in my ear.

  
"I can hear you, dear. At least set the table, while you are here." 

  
"Grandmother, please he is a guest. He doesn't have to set the table, I will take care of it." I really didn't want to make Osamu uncomfortable.

  
"Humpf. Why? Can't he do anything in the house? Don't tell me you plan on doing everything in the house when you two get married."

  
'Not again...' I sighed heavily and started feeling really uncomfortable.

  
"She wouldn't do everything herself. I can help her cook and I will set the table." With this he went to the cupboards to set the table. He didn't even question the marriage part or spared a moment to refute it. My heart on the other hand made a little somersault inside my chest.

  
"A capable young man. I like that." There was a satisfied smile on her face. I knew she acted this way, since grandfather never did anything in the house. She wanted me to be supported and not left with all the burden. I even heard she gave my father a hard time, when he tried courting my mother. 

  
With a smile on my face I started putting away the groceries, only leaving out the ones I was going to use. As soon as I was done, I felt Osamu walk up behind me.

  
"Sorry for that... And thank you for all this." 

  
"Don't worry about it. What are we making?" He went to the sink to wash his hands and smiled.

  
"Hamburger steak with curry and rice. Do you like it?"

  
"Sounds tasty. Bet it tastes fantastic like your onigiri."

  
We got to cooking and all ate together at the set table, while the sun was sinking more and more. It soon tinged everything in red and orange hues and it was time for him to leave.

  
"Come back any time, dear. This door is always open for you." My grandmother exclaimed happily. 

  
"See you tomorrow?" 

  
"Of course. Thank you for having me." 

  
When I watched him leave, I couldn't stop wondering what he tried to do before my grandmother interrupted us... 'Did he try to kiss me...?'

Osamu

  
It was already dark when I arrived home. The team had left already and it was quiet. That was until I heard the stomping of feet coming my direction.

  
"You missed everything! You even missed dinner! When did you ever miss dinner before?! Spit it out. Where have you been?" Atsumu seemed really annoyed. 

  
'Ouh well...'

  
"I ate out today. Didn't want to share with your fat ass, so I just went without telling you. I can just watch the opponents match on the internet." Kicking off my shoes, I went towards our room.

  
"I can't with you. Do you want to start a fight, huh?!" I stopped and looked him dead in the eyes.

  
"Come on then. You know what mum thinks about fighting in the house. Hit me if that's what you want." As I thought, he didn't move and only grumbled to himself. "Night. I'm tired." 


	7. Love Letter

Hanako

  
School just ended and the weekend was around the corner. Unfortunately I couldn't see Osamu until Sunday. Tomorrow was the start of the official matches. I haven't told him that I would be going there, only that I am spending some time with my brother. Even though some hope remained that I will meet him there.

  
I had just finished a Maths test and walked around the deserted corridors of my school with the book Osamu had given me. It was so deserted since I finished early and was allowed to leave the classroom. 

  
With my eyes glued to the pages, I reached my locker and opened it without looking up. But something fell out of it and landed on the floor. My eyes travelled up to my locker and then down to my feet. 

  
'A letter?' I tilted my head and picked it up. It was a clean, white envelope and closed with a heart sticker. On the other side it simply said "For Hanako". 'First name... Who could this be from?' 

  
Just as I wanted to open the letter, I received a message on my phone.

  
Friday  
2.43 PM

  
Osamu: How was your math test?

  
Hanako: I have a good feeling about it \^0^/ 

  
Osamu: good  
u going home?

  
Hanako: yes  
wait no

  
Osamu: ???

  
Hanako: I just remembered  
need to pick a book up at the library  
for English  
thank you for texting me <3  
almost went home without it

  
Osamu: tell me next time   
so i can remind u directly

  
Hanako: Wont you forget to remind me?

  
Osamu: I dont forget  
when its about u

  
Hanako: You should use more of that brain space on school  
didn't you tell me you barely passed your last test?

  
Osamu: Shhhh  
we don't talk about the past  
only the future

  
Hanako: So learn for your FUTURE tests  
otherwise I will tutor you on Sunday

  
Osamu: I'm suddenly busy on Sunday

  
Hanako: Math can't hurt you Samu

  
Osamu: u sure about that?  
it's pretty scary

  
Hanako: Hahah  
I now have to go  
Text you when I'm home

  
Osamu: it's dangerous to go alone  
take this  
[sends selfie]

  
Hanako: Nothing can bring me down now  
(っ◕‿◕)っ

  
I chuckled and looked down at the envelope. 

  
'I can just open it at home. First I need to get the book and then I can go home to look at the letter.' With that thought, I put the envelope in my bag, grabbed my things and went to the school library to pick a book for my English class.

  
When I got home, I sat down at my desk and pulled my books out. I needed to read the one I just borrowed to write a report on it and why I chose this one. 'Hope I didn't overestimate myself. This is a pretty thick book. I have to start reading it very soon.'

  
Looking back into my bag, I saw my phone next to the envelope. I quickly sent a message to Osamu to let him know I got home and then opened the letter.

  
'A love letter...'

  
\--Dear Hanako,  
  
I wanted to ask you to meet me behind the school at lunch time on Monday. I have something to tell you.  
To be honest, I never thought I would finally gather the courage to confess my feelings to you. Did I give it away?  
Oh, I'm so bad at this... Should I write a new letter? Now I'm just rambling on. This is totally lame. Please forget I just wrote the confession part.  
I want to tell you in person! So I hope you will come... I watched you for so long from the side-lines.  
Your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. Whenever you smile at me, it makes my days so bright.  
You are like the sun, shining on even the rainiest of days. But I will tell you in person. It's a promise.  
  
Your admirer-- 

  
A blush appeared on my cheeks. I didn't know someone in my school liked me. 'I mean... it wouldn't be impossible. I have a lot of friends, boys and girls. But...'

  
At this moment Osamu messaged me and it pulled me out of my thoughts.

  
Friday  
3.55 PM

  
Osamu: what book did u pick?

  
Hanako: You don't even read

  
Osamu: rude

  
Hanako: It's in English

  
Osamu: (╥﹏╥)  
read it to me  
but translate it

  
Hanako: Why do you want me   
to read it to you?

  
Osamu: I put my head in ur lap  
then u read   
I like listening to ur voice

  
Hanako: Don't say that  
you tease

  
Osamu: ...  
what's wrong?  
Got your period or something?

  
Hanako: What? Why would you ask that?

  
Osamu: You normally play along or react to it  
but you told me to stop

  
Hanako: I'm just a bit confused

  
Osamu: What for?

  
Hanako: I received a love letter today

  
Osamu: ... 

  
Hanako: He wants me to meet him on Monday   
during lunch  
behind the school

  
Osamu: ...  
What will you do?

  
Hanako: I don't know

  
-Osamu is calling-

  
It surprised me. He only ever had video called me once but never done this. 'I'm a bit nervous...' But I still accepted it.

  
On the other end I could hear him panting, out of breath. "Tell me you wont go. Tell me you won't see him on Monday..." 

  
"Osamu.. Are you alright?" This got me worried. Was he running somewhere? "What are you doing?"

"Doesn't matter. Don't meet with him." His breathing seemed to slowly calm down again. "Answer me, god dammit"

  
'Why is he so panicky...?'

  
"Hanako!" His loud and angry voice over the phone snapped me back to reality. 

  
"Why are you acting like this...?" He was normally not this erratic and on edge. This was a new side I saw and I didn't know the reason for it.

  
"Because... Shit." I heard a loud sigh on the other side. It felt like he was bracing himself for what he was about to say. "Because I'm in love with you...stupid..." 

  
My phone began slipping from my hands and I was barely able to catch it before it fell. "I..."

  
"Don't say it. You want to see that guy who sent you the letter, right? God... I should really hang up now."

  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled in a state of panic because I didn't want him to hang up. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. And I wasn't going to accept the feeling of the person from the letter. I... I said I don't know what to do because I don't want to hurt anyone. I never had to turn someone down before, so I don't know what to say to them since I have feelings for you and didn't know if you would ever look at me like this."

  
He was silent for seconds, but it really felt like minutes. "This is embarrassing now... I never thought I would confess over the phone like this. It's pathetic how jealous I got over nothing... But... Am I allowed to be happy about this? After all, the most beautiful girl feels the same way I do." His voice sounded so unsure. Was he flustered?

  
"I am very happy right now. So you should be too..." I didn't care if it was over the phone. It didn't matter as long as those were honest feelings.

  
"I want to tell you in person. I will do it the right way and tell you on Sunday... You have no idea how much I long to see you right now. I even ran halfway to your grandmother's house in panic until I remembered you won't be there right now."

  
I laid my head on my desk and broke out in a smile. "So silly. But yes, tell me on Sunday. And let me tell you too. I want you to see how sincere my feelings are." 

  
'He is silly... But he is my silly.'

  
"Damn, I'm getting calls. I ran away from practice. Got to go... babe."

  
"B-babe?"

  
"That's not the final one. I have a list of them. Have to see which one fits you the best, love~." My heart was beating like crazy at those names.

  
"You will be the death of me..." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

  
"I hope to stick around till then, yeah. Just don't go too soon. Text you after practice, pup." It was easy to imagine him with a wide grin on his face. 

  
"I'll be waiting, hubby."

  
"H-hubby?! ... You are good... How can you always say things that make me flustered?"

  
"I could call you dadd-"

  
"NOPE! Gotta go. Very busy. Bad reception, love you." With this he hung up promptly.

  
'No fun. Making me flustered and then cutting me off like that. I love him so much...'

Osamu

  
Inarizaki VBC Groupchat  
5.22 PM

  
Atsumu: ISTG ANSWER THE PHONE YOU UGLY BASTARD  
KITA STARTS LOOKING SCARY

  
Osamu: We have the same face

  
Atsumu: NOT AFTER IM DONE WITH YOURS

  
Kita: Where are you, Osamu?

  
Suna: must be a masochist  
loves getting punished and lectured

  
Osamu: sure

  
Atsumu: WHAT?!?!

  
Aran: capslock Atsumu

  
Atsumu: im being expressive here  
leave me alone

  
Akagi: wdym you are literally yelling at your phone  
thats not expressive thats annoying and loud

  
Omimi: agreed

  
Ginjima: yup

  
Riseki: finally someone said it

  
Kosaku: the truth has been spoken

  
Atsumu: Kitaaaaa  
I feel bullied

  
Kita: Please be quiet, Atsumu.

  
Atsumu: T___T   
no one loves me

  
Osamu: thats correct

  
Atsumu: EVEN MY OWN BROTHER!!!

  
Osamu: always

  
Atsumu: Sunnaaaaa you are on my side right?!

  
Suna: I don't even know you  
Don't talk to me

  
Atsumu: I will remember this >___<

  
Kita: Miya Atsumu. Quiet.

  
Atsumu: ...  
ok

  
Osamu: get rekt

  
Atsumu: THATS IT!!!  
I  
WILL

  
Kita: You will be quiet.

  
Atsumu: ...

  
Kita: Osamu, where are you? The matches start tomorrow. We can't have you running off anymore.

  
Osamu: On my way back  
sorry

  
Kita: You said it wont happen again last time. 

  
Osamu: I know

  
Kita: Just come here and don't run off again.

  
Osamu: sure

  
Atsumu: bring food

  
Osamu: no

  
Atsumu: why are u listening to kita but not me?

  
Osamu: I respect him

  
Akagi: smart answer

  
Aran: he just wants to avoid doing extra laps

  
Omimi: when did flattery ever work on kita?

  
Osamu: worth a try


	8. Loser

Osamu

  
It was the day of our first official match for our prefecture. We had found a calm spot in the relatively big building to wait till the games start. Like it was usual for me these days, I texted Hanako.

  
Saturday  
9.15 AM

  
Osamu: How are you?

  
Hanako: I am feeling really good  
How are you feeling?

  
Osamu: Would be better if I could see you.

  
Hanako: Yes...  
I hope we could run into each other  
just like last week

  
Osamu: that would be lucky  
then I could see my girlfriend

  
Hanako: so we are official   
like official official? *-*

  
Osamu: Of course  
I said I love you  
didn't I?

  
Hanako: It still feels a bit like a dream  
I have the best boyfriend

  
Osamu: Yes  
I am the best  
remember that

  
Hanako: Always!

  
Osamu: Good  
I wont allow my girlfriend to doubt me  
u r also not allowed to be sad  
never cry  
I don't know what to do when you do

  
Hanako: How will I be sad with you around?  
oh  
my brother is calling for me  
I have to go  
whatever you do today  
Good luck! \^o^/

  
Osamu: thanks  
but today is nothing special

  
I didn't tell her that there are some important matches today. She would have come to support me and might have run into my brother or the rest of the team. I was glad she was keeping busy today.

Hanako

From his messages it doesn't sound like he will play today. Nonetheless, I grabbed the little good-luck charm I had made for him. 'Just in case I run into him today. I put all my hope into this.'

  
I didn't even know what school he went to or if they would compete in this tournament today, but that was simply because he never talked about those things. 

  
'Now that I think about it, I don't even know what his brother looks like... He never showed me a picture of him. I showed him one of my brother, but he just claimed not to have one of his brother on his phone. What if I have previously run into his brother without knowing?'

  
"Hana-chan~ are you done? We have to leave soon if we want to arrive before the event starts. I also planned to meet up with some of my old teammates. They will love to see you again!" My brother was calling me from downstairs. He had helped our grandmother the whole morning, doing this and that around the house. Everything from a creaking door to a leaking pipe.

  
"Coming!" I was wearing a cute outfit with a skirt and came running down the stairs.

  
"Don't run darling, you will fall." Came an off-hand comment from my grandmother watching TV. A quick look told me her favourite show was on. "Have fun and don't you go drinking with those teammates of yours, not with your sister around."

  
"What do you take me for, grams?! I would never drink in front of my dear little sister." He pouted at the accusation.

  
"You two are talking like I'm not here... I am ready, Nowaki."

  
"Into the bat-mobile!" My brother exclaimed excitedly which made me just roll my eyes.

  
"You are driving an old Datsun, brother... That was popular in what? The 70s?" My brother looked at me in disbelief, gasping loudly in a dramatic way. Then he turned to his car, stroking it lovingly.

  
"Don't listen to her, baby. She doesn't mean it like that. You are wonderful." The only impressive thing was that the cars exhaust pipe made a funny huffing sound at that moment.

  
'Will I survive the way to the gymnasium...? Also, my brother really needs a girlfriend...' Since I had to get it over with, I braced myself and slipped into the passenger seat of the car. 

  
Lo and behold we made it there in one piece, after being stuck in some traffic. I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and stretched myself. I was eager to walk around a bit and explore.

  
"Hey! Remember where I told you we will be. Don't get lost, grams will kill me." Nowaki yelled after me and I smiled and nodded in his direction.

  
I was soon walking around the event, looking at the different shops and the sign that listed the teams that would play today.

  
'Inarizaki... They are supposed to be a strong favourite for our prefecture. Maybe I will get to see them play today, depending on which games my brother is going to watch.' Through the corner of my eye I saw a familiar figure walking past. Turning around I got very happy, holding onto the charm I made.

  
"Samu!" I called out to him. The figure turned around slowly and looked at me. Something was off. Brown eyes... yellowish hair. Those were the only distinguishing features different on the first look. But he had the same face as the person I loved. My boyfriend.

  
"Huh? Oh... You are the little fangirl from last week, the one that annoyed my brother." This statement sent a little pang through my chest. I didn't realise that he came closer, too close even. When I looked up he had trapped me between him and the wall. "I did not realise this before... But you are kinda cute. If you want you can just become my fangirl. My brother doesn't seem to appreciate you enough."

  
His whole aura was different from Osamu. When Osamu stood so close to me I never felt so...intimidated. It sent a shiver down my spine. 'Fangirl...? Why would he think I am a fangirl? And brother... So twins?'

  
"I am not his fangirl. I am Souma Hanako, his girlfriend." I looked up at him and gently tried pushing him away from me to get some distance. If this was Osama's brother, I didn't want to be too rude.

  
He burst out into a laugh. "His girlfriend? Hahahahah. Hey, my brother has never said anything about you, other than you being a little fangirl of his. Don't fool yourself, that you will ever be more to him." 

  
There was a cracking coming from deep inside my heart. 'What is this...? It's like... he kept me a secret from everyone.' I felt someone hook his finger underneath my chin and lift my head.

  
"I wouldn't mind making you my girlfriend, though. There is something enticing about you, not gonna lie." I finally snapped out of it and pressed him away with all my strength.

  
"Don't talk nonsense! I... I'm sure there is an explanation." My hands were balled into fists and I just wanted to leave. But I turned around once more and held something out for him.

  
"Since you seem to be his brother... Here. I made it in hopes to see him today. It's a good-luck charm. Maybe it brings him more luck than me..." He had taken it and I just ran as fast as I could, leaving him standing there looking at the charm in his hand.

  
I only stopped when I reached the place my brother was at with his old friends. My head was spinning and I felt like the world was slipping from underneath me. I didn't even notice my brother's friends greeting me.

  
"Hey Hana-chan... Are you okay?" My brothers worried face appeared before me and I almost started to cry looking in his troubled eyes.

  
"I... I'm not feeling so well. You stay here. I just came to tell you I will take the bus home to grandma." Shaking off and suppressing all my feelings in this moment, I quickly bowed to his friends. "I am sorry for not staying longer. It was nice to see you all again."

  
Before my brother could stop me, I had already spun around and headed towards the nearest exit. "Are you sure? You don't look well, sis..." But I just waved him off and left.

  
'I am sure there will be an explanation. Those were just some hurtful words. Who would hide being in a relationship? And all those times we met, what did he tell them? He never even told me his brother was his twin... But I shouldn't doubt him, right? I am sure it was all not on purpose.'

  
One thought was racing another the whole time it took to get back home. Once home I just slipped as quietly inside as possible and went into my room without drawing my grandmothers attention. 

  
'Where is it...? Where did I put it?' I was searching through my wardrobe until I found the hoodie Osamu had given me. I liked wearing it when I was down or missed him. Without any hesitation I slipped it over my head and headed to my desk to pick my laptop up before sitting down on my bed.

  
"His brother... He wore an Inarizaki jacket. If I remember correctly from the time table their game should be around this time... There should be a local broadcast." I started typing and got to a website that showed the game. They had just started the Inarizaki match.

  
Part of me wished I wouldn't see him there on the court. Wished what happened earlier was just some sort of misunderstanding. But there he was, alongside the guy I had an encounter with. I hugged my legs to my chest, drawing the hood over my head. I just wanted to be as small and covered up as possible.

  
The camera also showed the bleachers, where people watched and supported the teams from. A lot of fans were there. cheering for the team, but especially for the twins. 

  
'What makes me different from those girls? Is there even anything...?' I remembered that his twin said Osamu described me as just another fangirl. With an aching heart I closed the laptop.

  
"I won't cry... I won't allow myself to... Not until I hear the truth from him." My head dropped to my knees but no tears were spilt.

Osamu

  
"That last game was super exhausting. I was dreading it going to another deuce." Suna said, slipping down the wall with a water bottle in his hand and his phone in the other. We played two matches and I could feel the strain in my muscles. That was payback for me skipping out and not putting in 100%.

  
My brother suddenly gasped a little. "Wait! Maybe it did help!" He proceeded to pull out a little charm from his pocket. He must have gotten one from his fans or something. 

  
"Don't be so superstitious, idiot." I rolled my eyes while taking a sip of water. But my brother threw the charm towards me and I caught it. "What should I do with it? Just throw it away."

  
"Hah. I ran into that cute fangirl of yours. What was her name.. Himiko...? Hanako! She gave it to me. Even lied about being your girlfriend and stuff." My face fell completely. I turned around the charm hastily.

  
'Good luck my love. -Hanako' 

  
"What is it? Getting a heart attack? Is there a death threat on the other side?" Suna asked. He had gotten up and looked over my shoulder. I quickly closed my hand over it and stood up, almost knocking over Suna since he stood so close behind me.

  
"When did she give you this?! What did you say to her?! I swear if you opened your dumb mouth, I will shut it forever!" I grabbed my brother by the collar of his shirt.

  
"What? She is only some random girl. I just told her how it is." He seemed confused by my anger. My eyes locked on his and a low growl escaped my throat. With a swift motion I pressed Atsumu against the wall of the changing room.

  
"You bastard! What did you say to her?! Did you hurt her?" The others of the team stared at us in shock.

  
"Osamu. Is she your girlfriend?" Kita stepped up from behind me. His words made me conflicted. I kept her as a secret the whole time...

  
Letting go of my brother, I snatched up my belongings and left without changing out of my things or taking a shower. My fingers automatically moved to call her. 

  
'Pick up, dammit!' Even after the fifth call she did not pick up her phone. I decided to text her instead.

  
Saturday  
4.52 PM

  
Osamu: Hey  
I want to talk to you

  
Hanako: We see each other tomorrow.

  
Osamu: Why don't you pick up?

  
Hanako: I need to sort my thoughts  
Sorry

  
Osamu: I love you  
You know that, right?

  
Hanako: I don't know

  
Osamu: ...  
What did he say?   
Please meet me now  
I will wait at the park  
Until you come

  
Hanako: It will get dark soon

  
Osamu: I will still wait  
Even if I have to wait all night

'No response to that... I could just go to her grandmother's house... But that might be worse. I don't know what my brother said to her and what state she is in.' A sigh escaped my lips and I made my way to the park. 

  
I had waited by the fountain for a while, thinking she might not come at all. It was getting pretty cold. 

  
"Osamu...?" Her voice was timid but it was definitely her. I spun around and made a step towards her. She responded by taking one step back. I stopped in my tracks.

  
"So... You met my brother." She nodded.

  
"Your twin, yes. I was... surprised. You never really talked much about him." I couldn't stop myself from exhaling in an irritated manner.

  
"Is it important? I told you before that you don't have to know him." 

  
"But he is part of your family... Were you never going to... introduce me to them?" This question annoyed me. She was my perfect little secret. I could be myself, apart from my reputation, my brother, volleyball. That this got spoiled pissed me off.

  
"And what is so wrong about that?" My voice came out louder than anticipated.

  
"Excuse me...?"

  
"Is it so goddamn wrong to have wanted to keep this a secret?! To not share it?! Why is it so wrong to want to keep this to myself? I share everything with my brother! Why couldn't you just stay a secret from everyone? Was that so hard? What were you thinking going to the match anyway?! If I wanted you there, I would have told you about it!" At this point I was just ranting, not realising how my words must have hurt her. 

  
"... Yeah... What did I think I was doing...? I guess it is over then...? Your little secret is no secret anymore. It got found out... So I should... leave." Hearing her words, I finally raised my eyes to look at her. She tried her best to smile, but tears were mercilessly streaming down her face. It broke my heart seeing her like this.

  
I wanted to go towards her, but she just turned around and ran. I could have ran after her. I was probably faster than her... But something stopped me. The haunting image of her crying.

  
"I am an idiot...Why did I say all my ugliest thoughts out loud like this?" No one could hear me, standing alone with only the soft sound of the fountain as company. "I'm such a loser..."


	9. Hopes and Dreams

Osamu

  
I had no idea how long I stood there in the park all by myself. My body was frozen through and numb. Even when I got back, the house felt empty and cold, going straight to my room and flopping down on my bed. Laying there on the stomach, I took out my phone.

  
'I have to fix this...' Was the only thing I could think about.

  
Saturday  
9.31 PM

  
Osamu: Hey  
Hana-chan  
Hanako  
...   
Well at least you haven't blocked me yet

  
Hanako: Do you think it is wise to say anymore today?

  
Osamu: I have to make this right.  
Please listen to me

  
Hanako: ...  
Go on

  
Osamu: What I said was dumb  
I didn't mean it like that

  
Hanako: Was what you said at the park the truth?

  
Osamu: Does it matter?

  
Hanako: Were those your real feelings?  
Your real thoughts?

  
Osamu: You didn't deserve to hear those things  
I'm sorry

  
Hanako: Answer the question.  
You always do this.   
You always avoid questions you rather not answer!  
That's exactly why we are here right now

  
Osamu: Hanako...

  
Hanako: Just answer me

  
Osamu: Yes  
Everything I said are my real thoughts and emotions

  
Hanako: ...

  
Osamu: Please say something

  
Hanako: I should leave  
Even if its just to protect the last shred of my self-worth

  
Osamu: Please don't  
Listen

  
Hanako: No  
I feel like the little secret affair of a married man  
Hiding behind the back of everyone in his life

  
Osamu: I love you

  
Hanako: I don't even know you  
You keep everything hidden  
You kept me hidden

  
Osamu: Hanako...  
I'm so sorry  
Lets talk about this

-This message could not be sent. The contact might have blocked you.-

Hanako!

-This message could not be sent. The contact might have blocked you.-

Shit

-This message could not be sent. The contact might have blocked you.-

  
Out of frustration I just let go of my phone and it dropped onto the floor. At this moment my brother came back, looking surprised that I was laying there. I turned to my other side so I didn't have to look at him.

  
"Where have you been? I started looking for you because you didn't come home. Did you go see your girlfriend?" His voice irritated me. I wanted to be alone with my stupidity and the sensation of my heart which was on fire. It burned... and it hurt like nothing I have ever felt. 

  
"She isn't my girlfriend..." I admitted. This just put more fuel onto the fire raging inside me. I wanted to punch something... If I could beat the shit out of myself, I would. I could do it to Atsumu, but I knew I was really the one at fault. 

  
'This whole time... I've done nothing but self-sabotage this relationship. Being selfish, letting my possessive feelings poison what we had.' 

  
"Huh? Can you finally make up your mind? Why did you get so pissed at me if she isn't?"

  
"... At least she isn't anymore... She hates me." My brother stopped doing whatever he did. The feeling of his eyes boring into my back was unbearable.

  
"What's so special about her anyway? Letting her distract you from volleyball. Being so sappy when it's over. Are you sure we are related?" He couldn't understand... Finding the person that makes you happier than you have ever been... You might feel like there is nothing lacking in your life, until that person arrives.

  
"Just shut up. I'm exhausted from the matches." I decided to simply ignore him and close my eyes but I couldn't sleep all night. Only in the morning when the sun rose, was I able to succumb to sleep. 

  
'She won't come to the park anyway...'

Hanako

  
The majority of last night was spent with me crying. My eyes were red and puffy, but I still left the house.

  
'I know I shouldn't go... It's stupid.' But there is this little bit of hope inside of me. The tiny voice that wants to see him. My feet automatically led the way to the park. 

  
Hiding behind a couple of trees, I looked over to the fountain. Last night replayed in my mind. If my tears had not run dry already, I would have shed some more. 

  
"Like I thought... He isn't here... " It wasn't that I expected him to be. But it also didn't stop the cold feeling spreading through me. 

  
'It's weird to be so worked up while only knowing each other a little while... Would I do it differently if I could do it again? Taking more time, being more persistent with getting to know him? Asking different questions... Or would we have ended up the same? Who was at fault? Him? Me? Maybe nobody and maybe both of us at the same time.' With a sigh I let myself slip down the trunk of the tree I was leaning against.

  
"It's no use to point fingers when everything has already fallen apart..." My voice trailed into nothingness. 'If this can ever be repaired, we both would need to glue together the pieces... Or start fresh, building something greater than we had going before.' The sky above was a bright blue with the sun dancing among the few clouds. I pulled out the book I had borrowed from the library.

  
'You wanted me to read to you... To translate it for you. Would it make you happy if you knew I am doing it?' I opened up the book and started reading, translating it on the fly, having no one to listen to my voice or caring about it.

  
I sat there reading out loud till the sun went down and it became too dark. 'You didn't show up... I guess hopes don't always become true. Maybe they were futile from the beginning.' Packing up my things I went home.

Osamu

  
I had overslept the whole day and was rudely awoken by a kick. My eyelids opened reluctantly and I looked over to a clock on the wall.

  
"It's dinnertime, princess! Get yer ass out of bed already!" Instead of heeding his command, I turned around and closed my eyes again. I wanted to go back to my dream.

  
My dream was so beautiful... I met her at the park like yesterday never happened. She read a book to me, while I rested my head on her lap. It was only us, no other person in the entire park. I wanted to go back to my dream, escaping reality. 

  
The pillow was all of the sudden rudely ripped from underneath my head and it smashed into my face. "HEY!" I sat up and glowered at my brother.

  
"Oh shut yer trap, stupid! Go and eat, mum refuses to make dinner till you get up! I'm starving!" What an annoyance he was. 

  
"Then starve. Survival of the fittest." 

  
"Is that a challenge?" He could not be serious about this...

  
"Kita will force-feed us if we start doing this. We can hardly play if we don't have the energy." I had to give up and got up from my bed. Going to the bathroom my eyes travelled up to my face. 

  
'I look like I died... Food and some water don't seem like a bad idea. And tomorrow...? I will just try to get her off my mind before I go crazy.' I splashed some cold water into my face to help me wake up. Normally the vibration of my phone whenever I got a message from her was enough to wake me up, but that wasn't going to happen anymore.

  
'Where is my phone anyway?' I patted my shorts, not finding anything to be in it. Thinking back, I vaguely remembered it falling which led me to my bed. My brother must have kicked it underneath there. I grabbed into the dark space below the bed, feeling something else next to my phone. 

  
I pulled both out with a sigh before looking at the object I pulled out along with my phone. The photo booth strip. After I had given her the bookmark, she insisted on me taking the other one. I had initially refused, saying something cheesy like 'We would be making more memories like this...' but she wanted me to have it. 

  
'I look so damn happy in those... A happy fool and a beautiful princess. It was never meant to be. I was no prince.' I walked over to the trash can next to the desk, that never really got used since studying was neither of our strong suit. 'I should just let it go... My heart is already heavy enough without the physical evidence of what's lost.' With this thought on mind, I braced myself to let go of it. 


	10. Grey Skies

Osamu

Inarizaki VBC Groupchat

  
Monday  
8.00 AM

  
Kita: I wanted to confirm that we practice after school.  
Please be all ready and attend.   
There are some things from the last match we have to improve on.

  
Atsumu: Kitaaaaaaaa  
Its 2 early  
not even in school yet

  
Kita: Who would not go to school early?  
There are a lot of things to be done and prepared.

  
Aran: You must be the only one thinking like that

  
Akagi: Osamu!

  
Omimi: is he even here yet  
?

  
Atsumu: he is  
i can see him on his phone

  
Ginjima: we will hunt u down today!

  
Osamu: why?

  
Omimi: did u bring the rope?

  
Akagi: got it ready!

  
Osamu: sorry  
not into that kinky stuff

  
Aran: It does sound wrong

  
Ginjima: Not for that!   
So you dont run away no more!

  
Atsumu: He wont  
He's not with her anymore  
She hates him

  
Osamu: ...

  
Kita: That is sad to hear.  
Will it affect your play?

  
Atsumu: ...  
Osamu...?  
Where is my breakfast?

  
Osamu: Where you belong  
In the trash

  
Akagi: Guess hes not fine

  
Osamu: I am fine

  
Atsumu: THEN WHY DID YOU THROW MY BREAKFAST AWAY?!

  
Osamu: because u suck  
ur fat ass doesnt need more food

  
Kita: Osamu.

  
Osamu: yes

  
Kita: If you let this affect your play, you will be subbed out.

  
Osamu: ...  
yes

  
Kita: If you need to talk about what happened you can come and talk to me.

  
Osamu: no need

  
Atsumu: Wait...  
WHERE ARE MY SHOES?

  
Suna: ...  
so loud  
why does my phone not shut up all morning?  
=o=

  
Atsumu: HEY!  
U ALREADY LEFT THE HOUSE!  
DONT IGNORE ME!  
WHAT DID U DO?!  
THOSE ARE NEW!

  
Osamu:   
[sends picture of the shoes in the middle of a river]  
if ur lucky you might catch them  
current is kinda fast

  
Aran: ...

  
Ginjima: ...

  
Omimi: ...

  
Suna: lol

  
Akagi: yeah  
remind me not to get on samus bad side today

  
Kita: That was quite immature, Osamu.

  
Osamu: was it?

  
Atsumu: I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!

  
Osamu: try me

Letting the phone slip back into my pocket, I kept walking. It was a rather dull day. I had put in some earbuds and started to play music on my phone. The world just kind of disappeared around me with every step I took.

  
Only when I sat down on the usual seat in my classroom, I pulled them out and stopped the music. I could see from my peripheral view that Suna looked at me.

  
"Is something wrong?" Class would start shortly, but I didn't bother taking out any books or materials. I wasn't about to pretend to actually do any work.

  
"It is none of my business."

  
"Yes, you have that spot on. Wow, you should be in the advanced course." My eyes rolled instinctively.

  
"That girl. I don't understand what you are so down for." I glanced back at him, obviously annoyed. "If you love her so much you shouldn't have lied. And you also shouldn't be sorry for yourself."

  
Now I was pissed. "What do you understand? You know nothing!" I stood up from my seat and stared down at him. He on the other hand didn't even flinch.

  
"If you want to hit me, just do it. It won't help you. It won't make anything better." He finally looked up to meet my eyes. "Shouldn't you try to fix it? It's just pathetic to watch you sulk in self-pity."

  
I balled my fists. 'He isn't wrong... but what does he know about this? He knows nothing! Not how much I screwed up or how much I made her cry! How could I ever fix this?! I am standing in the midst of millions of tiny pieces, like an impossible jigsaw puzzle.'

  
"There is no fixing it." I simply sat down again, digging my nails into the flesh of my hands.

  
"Are you sure about that? I saw how you looked at your phone when chatting with her. Like you are holding something precious, invaluable. She must be quite the girl to have such an effect on you. And if she can handle you and actually fall for you, who says she can't handle you at your worst? Who says she wont help to fix it with you?"

  
"This is not a drama on TV..." My head rested on the table, looking in the direction of the window. The clouds were casting over the sun, turning the world grey. 'She will probably meet that guy today. The one that sent the love letter. Hope he treats her better.'

Hanako

  
I was sitting at my desk, not really paying attention to my friends around me. They currently had discussions about random topics I couldn't get myself to be interested in. A new exchange student, fashion or who they crush on was the last thing on my mind. 

  
We had a free period and I had no work to do or to study. I was actually on schedule with all my school work and there was no real need to work so much ahead of time. 

  
The clock was mercilessly ticking down. Soon we have a lunch break and I would go behind the school to meet the person from the letter. 'Might as well go now...'

  
I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I will go ahead. There is something I have to take care of." My friends looked surprised, but they nodded and didn't object with my leaving.

  
Surprisingly enough, there was no nervousness. I felt completely relaxed, like I'm just meeting up with someone for a class project. 'Is this a good or a bad sign...?' 

  
I arrived a couple of minutes early and leant against the wall, looking up into the sky. 'The sky looks so...'

  
"The sky looks so grey today, doesn't it?" I looked at the person who finished my thought. "You are here early... I hope this is a good sign."

  
"Haru..." A short distance from me stood the first person I became friends with after moving from the city to the outskirts. Haru lived in the neighbourhood and we went to the same school ever since 2nd year of Middle school.

  
"I am glad you got my letter... This is a bit embarrassing. I wish I could act all cool and stuff but I am so nervous today." I took a few steps towards him, closing the gap a little. 

  
"You gave me the letter?"

  
"Yes." He looked up to the sky for a moment before looking back at me and smiling. "The sky reminds me of the first day I saw you. You changed schools in the 2nd year and had no friends back then. You just sat on a bench and looked at the sky wondering if it will rain."

  
A small smile came across my face. "I remember. You came up to me and gave me your umbrella. You said I look worried that it will start to rain. And it did. School ended and it rained buckets. I tried to give you back your umbrella."

  
He chuckled lightly. "And then I said I would walk you home and we shared it, noticing later that you live down the street from me." For a moment he scratched his head nervously. "To be honest... That was the day I fell in love with you."

  
I had almost forgotten what I came here for. "What..? It has been years, Haru..." He closed the last of the distance between us and gently took my hands in his.

  
"You are so nice, compassionate, honest. There is not a single thing about you not to like! For the last few years I was just glad to be by your side... But next year we will be in our 3rd year. And after that we might never see each other again. You will go to college, move to another place or even go abroad!"

  
"You are thinking quite ahead..." His words made it hard to find a response.

  
"I can't waste any more time! If I don't tell you now, I just know I will never tell you as long as we live." I felt my hands getting lightly squeezed. He was so gentle, holding me as if I would break if he pressed too hard. I could feel his love for me in this simple action.

  
'But I don't want to be on a pedestal...' Moving my gaze from our hands to his eyes, I saw how sincere he was.

  
"I love you, Souma Hanako. If you give me the chance to prove it to you, I will never let you down. I will make you happy, I will make sure you never have to ask for anything. I will support you in all your dreams and ambitions." 

  
'This is wrong... I don't want to be first on someone's priority. I don't want to stand above their own dreams. I want to be part of their dream, part of their plan. I want to banter with them, share laughs. I don't want to be above it all... This isn't the love I'm looking for.' My gaze dropped. How could I tell him without breaking his heart? 

  
"Hanako...? Is there... something wrong?" I felt dumb. In front of me, there stood a person who would not hurt me. Someone who promises to be by my side, to give me anything I desire. But I wanted none of it.

  
'Maybe... Love is supposed to hurt sometimes. As proof that it's alive and complicated. Love isn't supposed to be easy.' I looked him directly in his eyes.

  
"Haru..."


	11. I'm fine

Osamu

  
Some time had passed and I started feeling better. The ball hit my hand at the perfect timing and I spiked it. It hit the floor and bounced off the ground going high into the air. The stinging of my hand felt so good that a grin appeared on my features.

  
Off to the side, just barely out of earshot some of the team started talking. "Osamu seems to play a whole lot better than ever before." My brother who heard Aran's comment ran up to the others.

  
"Yes. I know right! It's so awesome! He is so fired up it gets me hyped! He takes training so seriously now." Atsumu exclaimed excitingly.

  
But our captain Kita seemed to disagree. He thoughtfully looked towards me but I didn't pay him any attention. "That's not it... He is overcompensating... He will run dry if he continues like that."

  
"Huh? I guess, he is currently always keeping busy. Going on runs, practicing, strength training... Isn't that a good thing? We want to win and come out on the top." My brother whined. I hit another set not really caring what they discussed about. Until...

  
"... Osamu. You're out." I spun around to Kita, who just said that. 

  
'What does this mean? I'm... out?' My feet moved quickly towards him as I left the court. Coming to a halt only when I was in front of Kita.

  
"What is your reason for this? Why? I have made more points during practice than anyone else today!" I could not comprehend what Kita's reasoning was.

  
"I made my decision. You will be useless if you keep overworking yourself." Kita's voice was calm and unfazed, while mine got more agitated by the second.

  
"I am not overdoing it! I said it before and I’ll say it again! I'M FUCKING FINE!" I had lost it and screamed at Kita, very much to the surprise of the rest of the team. 

  
"I won't let you injure yourself. You are pushing yourself. Take a break." Kita didn't back down. He calmly pointed at the bench and handed me a towel and water. With a clenched jaw, I snatched away the towel and water before going to the bench. 

  
'This is so stupid...' I threw the towel over my head when I sat down. I felt frustrated and ashamed to be benched because they thought something was wrong with me. 'There is nothing wrong with me... I am fine.... I'M FINE! ... I'm ... fine...'

  
The gym door opened and Suna stepped in, typing something on his phone before putting it away again. He must have been in the club room because he forgot something in there.

Hanako

Tuesday  
4.15 PM

  
???: Hanako?

  
Hanako: Who is this?

  
???: Suna Rintarō

  
Hanako: Souma Hanako...  
Where did you get this number from...?

  
Suna: Call me a hacker boy B)

  
Hanako: ...  
ok  
bye

  
Suna: jk  
I'm a friend of Osamu  
stole his phone   
his birthday is his password  
got ur number

  
Hanako: That doesn't make you sound any more trustworthy  
You even told me his password.

  
Suna: true  
anyway  
wanted to talk to you

  
Hanako: About?

  
Suna: Osamu

  
Hanako: ...

  
Suna: That wasnt a no  
I can work with that

  
Hanako: Why?

  
Suna: he needs you

  
Hanako: Does he really?

  
Suna: I want to know if you still have feelings for him

  
Hanako: Will it change anything?

  
Suna: It would change a lot

  
Hanako: Listen  
It wont change the fact that we broke this  
It isn't easy to repair it...

  
Suna: I never said it was  
But are you interested in fixing it with him?

  
Hanako: ...  
I am busy.   
Please don't message me anymore.

I sighed and put down my phone, shifting my focus back to my notes. Or at least tried to. 'Is Osamu alright...? Suna seemed worried about him. Going behind his back to get my number... It is not that I don't have feelings anymore. I would love to fix what we had but...' Leaning back on my chair, I stared at the ceiling.  
"I am afraid to put any more hopes into this..." Slowly moving to get up from the chair and going towards the wardrobe, I pulled out a familiar hoodie. I did not put it on, but instead hugged it to my chest. 

Suna

  
I clicked my tongue at the last text she sent. 'Those two are tiring me... Fine. Have it your way. I have my own ways.' Even though I had sent her the first message during practice, I hadn't replied till after it was over. It was too risky having the others find out about what I did.

  
With a sigh I went to my PC and started typing. This could not continue to go on the way it was, it just sucked that I had to work so much for it. 'Such a pain... At least she gave me her full name.' A sly little smile showed on my face.

  
The next day I did something risky. I had feigned being sick to get out and skipped school early and texted Kita I won't be at practice today. After an exhausting 2 hour public transport and walking journey, I stood in front of an unfamiliar school. 'This seems to be the right address...' 

  
Looking down on my phone to check the time it was evident that I got here on time. 'She should be done soon... Where is she?' My eyes then fell on a girl. I recognised her from her profile picture on the messenger.

  
"Oi! Hanako." She looked up in surprise and stared at me like a deer in headlights. I decided to walk up to her in the hopes she wouldn't make a run for it. "What's up?"

  
I could see her brain was racking trying to figure out who I was, seemingly going through everyone she ever knew. So I held up my phone and showed our chat history from yesterday.

  
".... Suna? What are you doing here? How do you know what school I go to?" I was prepared for her to be surprised, but it wasn't so hard.

  
"I told you to call me hacker boy." I flashed her a lazy double peace-sign with my hands. She turned away slightly and started murmuring something to herself.

  
"... Is this the moment I should call the police...?" It made me chuckle a little.

  
"I lied. I had your full name, which you voluntarily gave me. Guessing you are roughly our age and go to High school, I started searching for your name in Hyogo. Your school awarded you something last year and there was an article on the internet." She tilted her head slightly, thinking.

  
"Ah, yes. I won my school the English spelling bee contest for our prefecture. My school had never won that before. I even went to Tokyo to compete there but only got like 3rd place..." 

  
"... How did someone this smart fall for him?" It was truly incomprehensible for me how this happened.

  
"Hanako... Who is this guy?" A normal looking guy with brown hair walked up from behind. I eyed him suspiciously.

  
"Haru... Oh, I guess this is a bit hard to explain." My eyes focused back on her. She looked flustered and awkward answering this guy's question.

  
'I need to shut this down... Whatever this is.' I grabbed her wrist and pulled Hanako towards me. She didn't expect it and stumbled into me so I steadied her.

  
I was fixing the guy with a glare. "She has someone. Stay away from her." Then I spun around and dragged her with me, not letting go of her wrist until we were far enough away.

  
To my surprise she never tried to rip herself free from my grip. "You would be very easy to kidnap, you know that?" We were standing in front of a café and I entered. I chuckled yet again when she followed like a little puppy.

  
"I am not! It's just... Oh forget it. Mind telling me what that was just now?" We sat down at a table and I looked at the menu. "Am I getting an answer or will you continue to ignore me...?"

  
"I take something sweet... How about this... Sounds tasty." I could see her looking at me in a dumbfounded kind of way. "You're paying." 

  
"A... what?"

  
"I came all this way. It was exhausting. Treat me." There was no way I actually believed she would give in. This was a test to see what kind of person she was. 'I came here on my own will. There is no way she would do this.'

  
"Fine. Get what you want, I got some money." Now it was my turn to look surprised. 

  
'What kind of girl would just treat a stranger...? I thought she is smart but she is a complete doormat.'

  
"But under two conditions..." This piqued my interest. "First... You are going to answer my questions." I nodded waiting for her to continue, but she seemed hesitant.

  
"And the second one?" I pushed a bit for her answer.

  
"Tell me how he is doing... You made me worry about him... You said he needs me. Is he not doing... alright?" The whole time she avoided looking me in the eyes. 

  
"I agree to your demands. But first." I turned in my seat and turned on the selfie camera on my phone. "Smile..." I snapped a quick selfie with her in the background looking befuddled.  
  


"Why did you do that...? I was totally not prepared! Who takes pictures of strangers?"

  
"Needed proof. Maybe I show it to him to make him jealous. I swear.... If he says he's fine one more time, I plaster this photo all over the place..." My last sentence was more to myself and half murmured. I could see her blinking confused and guessed she just mentally decided not to question my actions. 

  
After we ordered and I had gotten my drink, I took a sip and stared at her. "About before. I can't afford for some random guy to hit on you. My problem wouldn't get resolved if you fall for someone else."

  
"But..." She looked down for a moment and then looked up at me again. "He did not hit on me. I turned him down 2 weeks ago. You can guess why." 

  
'Jackpot....' I didn't suppress my grin at her last words in time.

  
"You still have feelings for Samu." Her head nodded yes. "I wouldn't normally do this, you know... Going through such lengths and coming to visit you in person."

  
"Then why...?"

  
"I told you. He needs you. Because currently he puts all of himself into training. If this continues he will hurt himself, just because he is trying to convince everyone, including himself, that he is fine." She let go a little gasp and her fingers hardened around her cup.

  
"But..."

  
"Listen... I don't know or understand what happened. Maybe strong feelings of affection got mixed up with possessive thoughts. Who knows? But I want to beg you to reconsider. If there is any faith or hope left. Give him a chance." 

  
I was done with my drink and stood up. I actually had to leave so I wont get back too late. 'I just hope I could get through to her' 

  
She followed me up to the register. I handed them the bill and paid for it all, much to her surprise.

  
"Did you really think I let you pay? I am not that rude." With that I left her standing there, making my way to the bus station. But I felt someone grab onto the back of my jacket.

  
"I... I will think about it. I can't make a decision now... But please, until I do... be there for him." Her voice sounded shaky, was she perhaps near tears? 

  
"I will. I hope you make a decision that you feel will be right for both of you." She released her grasp and let me go.

  
'You fell in love with quite the kind hearted girl, Osamu... I guess she is just right for you.'


	12. Rotten

Hanako

  
Some days went by and I went back to my grandmother. The whole week since Suna had visited, I couldn't forget what we talked about. 

  
'I'm not against fixing this relationship... But it's not easy. He didn't want me to be part of his life. Only something that is strongly separated from it. He created this rift only he could cross whenever he wanted.' My head was filled with the same thoughts all week. It felt like I was going to get a mental breakdown if I don't come to a decision soon.

  
Suna had texted me randomly throughout the days chatting and sending pictures he secretly snapped of Osamu. 'Not that this would make it easier...' 

  
I could not focus on what I was doing right now and had stood the last 5 minutes in front of the dairy-aisle. My grandmother had sent me shopping after I got there. Trying to pull myself together, I stared at the list I was given with everything on it.

  
There was a lot on it, but it was understandable since my grandmother was not so mobile and I often did the shop for her whole week while I was here. But some of the things on here seemed too much.

  
'This will be almost too much to carry... But I shouldn't complain. Grandma is old and who knows how long she will have left in this life? So if she wants that extra bottle of milk I will get it for her.'

  
The milk was not the only item on the list she wanted more of though. But at this point I had stopped questioning it. I was quite relieved when I was done and had everything in bags in front of me. But the relief washed away when I saw the sheer amount of bags and the realisation I was the one to carry it.

  
"Is she planning on feeding an army...? Did she mention friends coming over? I can't remember..." I was making a mental note to pay more attention to what my grandmother says and also to ask her why she needs so much food. Taking a last deep breath, I picked them all up and started walking.

  
'So heavy. I will have to take several breaks on the way home.' Being lost in my thoughts once again, I rounded the corner and bumped into someone, nearly knocking me and the shopping over.

  
"Hey, are you oke?" He steadied me so I wouldn't fall. My eyes travelled up to him, only to see a familiar face. "Wait a moment. You are that cute girl. The one my brother's into. Hanako, right?"

  
Brown eyes looked down at me, his lips forming a smile. I looked the twins up on the internet when I found out that day... His name ... "Ouh yes... Ehm... Your name is Atsumu?" His grin only became wider.

  
"You remember me! We must be truly destined to be if I left such a big impression on you!" I could not get rid of this feeling I got... Like he was mocking me. "Oh, let me help you with those. They look heavy." 

  
He had pointed at the bags I carried and made a move to take them from me. But I took a step back and smiled at him with a small courteous bow. "Thank you very much for the offer, but it won't be necessary."

  
I raised my head again and looked into his eyes. There was nothing friendly in them. I could clearly read how annoyed he was. He must not be used to being rejected and told no by girls. A bit too late he changed back to a smile before simply taking the bags from me. "I insist. Can't have ya carry all the heavy things." 

  
I could have protested and started a ruckus, but I decided against it. Chances are that wouldn't be enough to get rid of him anyway. "Are you sure? It is a while to my grandmother's. Are you not busy?"

  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I was only on my way to pick up some snacks. I'm sure it can wait." I nodded and walked a bit in front him to lead the way. He talked about this and that. Nothing important enough to warrant more than a nod or a yes-/no- answer.

  
'We are soon on my street. That's my queue to thank him for his help and have him leave.' But I noticed him stopping and I turned around as well.

  
"Are you still seeing my brother?" 

  
"No. Why?" I really wanted to avoid this talk. This was between Osamu and me. And I did not quite feel the same good intentions I felt from Suna. My hostility only increased towards Atsumu.

  
"My brother seems different lately. Well, can't blame you for getting sick of him." He was clearly mocking me, but worse even was that he dragged Osamu into it. I averted my gaze so he wouldn't notice how I scrunched up my face in disgust and clenched my fists.

  
He on the other hand, picked up on the fact that I was so quiet and grinned menacingly. "How about you start spending time with me? You obviously had something for him and we look the same so just take me. I promise to treat you right and maybe we even manage to make him jealous." 

  
This was enough for me. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face, looking him furiously into the eyes. "What do you take me for, eh?! As if I would ever do something so cruel to him! I don't care if you two look the same, you are nothing alike! He would never suggest something like this!" 

  
Atsumu stared at me in astonishment, his cheek having an imprint of my hand. His look then got replaced with irritation. "Oh yeah? You have quite the high opinion of him for someone who barely knows him. I mean... you were just his little affair after all."

  
His words stung and my nails pressed into my hands. 'He is wrong... ' My gaze was fixed on the ground in front of me. "You are really ugly..." My voice was only just audible to him.

  
"... What did you just say?" He raised his voice and chucked the bags to the side of the road, approaching me. Normally he tried to save face but he was clearly pissed right now.

  
Raising my eyes once again to look directly into his eyes, I repeated what I said. "You are really ugly inside. People might fall for your talent and looks, but inside you are just rotten to the core." He froze to the spot. It was as if my words had slapped him across the face harder than my hand had done previously.

  
I walked around him to pick the bags up and bowed to him. "Thank you for your help." I said this as politely as I could sound at the moment and left him just standing there.

Atsumu

  
'What was that...? Never did a girl act like this towards me. And her words... Why did they slice so deeply into me?' I stood there till I was unable to see her. She left me confused. I messed with her, saw her as just another of those annoying girls who always screech and squeal... 'Is she somehow different? What is this feeling? I feel so... hurt... Why do words hurt so much? No... Why do her words hurt so much? It never mattered what other people said...'

  
I cursed myself for the way I acted. Then I remembered that our Coach had brought some recordings of our next opponent and I was sent to get the snacks for the team. Shaking off the feelings I started running to make up for the time I had wasted.

  
By the time I arrived at the gym, it had just started raining. 'This is turning into quite the heavy downpour...' Suddenly I was hit on the back of the head.

  
"Hey! What was that for?" I yelled at my twin.

  
"What took you so long? The convenience store is not that far away." Looking at him brought back the memory of my encounter with Hanako.

  
"I met that girl. Hanako. We had a little disagreement. She called me rotten while putting you on some pedestal." Osamu flinched visibly when I mentioned her name. "Guess she still has a thing for you."

  
"... Stop lying..." His shoulders slumped and he wanted to turn away but stopped halfway. "What do you mean with disagreement... Did you hurt her?"

  
"Hey, the only one hurt here is me! She's got a nasty punch to her." I pointed at my face which was still mildly swollen.

  
"Whatever... You probably deserved it. It's not like she has any feelings left for me." At this point Suna let out the loudest sigh and came over doing something on his phone.

  
"She still likes you. I went to visit her when I skipped school and practice. I also kept messaging her." 

  
"You're lying. As if you went to see her. You don't even have her number." At this moment Suna shoved his phone into my brother's face. There was a picture of Suna and Hanako in a café.

  
"Proof. Now stop saying you're fine and go run to her, stupid. How often will you let Atsumu make things worse?" For a moment my brother just stood there. He then looked up determinately and looked at the rest of the team. 

  
"I need to go. I'm sorry." Those were the last things he said before bolting out into the rain.

  
"H-hey! He even forgot his stuff..." I sighed seeing him run, getting steadily smaller in the distance. 'Why do I wish... I could be him? Maybe I am getting sick.' 

  
Finally closing the gym door behind me, I now locked eyes with Suna, who looked at me bluntly. "Did you hurt her?"

  
"Of course not! Who do you take me for, hitting girls?" This didn't seem to convince him.

  
"If she tells me you hurt her, I will release a series of embarrassing pictures of you." I flinched. 

  
'He has... WHAT?! Where did he get pictures of me? He is bluffing, right?' That was the question I tried to find out for the remainder of the day while my brother was running towards the girl he liked.

  
'And maybe... I start to feel it too...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written those a while ago, but while reading them again I was reminded how much I love todays set of chapters. It was just fun to write and I somehow like it to write in Suna's and Atsumu's POV. Unfortunately, there aren't many of those. 
> 
> Fun-facts:  
> -I did start writing this fanfiction weeks before I started uploading, which means I am further ahead in my writing.  
> -Current status: I'm at chapter 30.  
> -What do I estimate the number of chapters to be once finished? Planned are 42. I mapped out the structure for the remaining chapters recently, that's how I know. But I will take in ideas if they hit me and the number could go up by one or two.  
> -Will there be another fanfiction following this one? Yes, there will be an Atsumu one playing out during his MSBY time. It will be considered as part of the same 'series' so to say.  
> -I always upload 2 chapters at a time, but since I planned two bonus chapters, I will upload three chapters on those days. 
> 
> Enjoy \^0^/ And feel free to ask questions


	13. New Beginnings

Hanako

  
When I arrived home my grandmother was not around. 'Did I really take this long? She is probably in the garden. I will get her and ask what she wants me to cook when I am done putting everything away.' Gladly nothing got broken from when Atsumu threw them to the side.

  
I slowly started unpacking and organising everything when my grandmother came in. "Such a shame that it rains so much... I can't do any work in the garden like this. Oh, darling you are back."

  
"Yes." Remembering what I wanted to ask, I turned to her. "Grandmother? Why did you have me buy so much? This is way more than you need. Are you expecting visitors?"

  
"Yes. I want you to invite that boy of yours. The one that can cook." My heart sank a bit. I had not told her that I am not seeing him anymore. "What is it, girl? You look troubled."

  
I turned away so she couldn't see my face anymore. "Grandma, we can't invite people on such short notice. It's rude. He is probably busy." I heard her scoff behind me.

  
"If that boy loves you, he will run here any time you call for him. Do it. I expect him to come. Make whatever dinner with what you bought." My brows furrowed in distress. 

  
'How should I tell her? Will she be disappointed? This is giving me a headache.' I grabbed a cheese stick and nibbled on it while looking at the laid out shopping, asking myself what I would make for dinner instead of how to be honest to my grandmother.

  
The only sound was the TV in the background and the heavy raindrops clashing against the window. I had finally chosen a meal and started preparing it. Once I started putting ingredients together on the stovetop, there was a loud banging on the door.

  
"I am getting it, darling. You concentrate on cooking." I saw her leave the room and go towards the front door. I did not hear who was at the door, but I heard my grandmother's reply which made me almost drop the wooden spoon I held. "You are all wet, Osamu dear. Come in and I will get a fresh towel for you. Hanako is currently cooking."

  
Quickly turning off the heat on the stovetop, I ran to the front door and saw Osamu standing there. He was absolutely drenched, but as he laid his eyes on me he came up to me and grabbed my hands. His hands were freezing and he forgot to take off his shoes.

Osamu

  
I reached her grandmother's house and banged against the door , hoping she was home. Seconds dragged on and felt like minutes. I was about to bang against the door again, when her grandmother opened it.

  
"Is Hanako here?" I asked breathlessly.

  
She looked me up and down. "You are all wet, Osamu dear. Come in and I will get a fresh towel for you. Hanako is currently cooking." She then moved to let me in and went towards another room. 

  
Hanako came bursting into the hallway, looking at me in disbelief. I immediately went soft. Like there was no cold anymore, just a warm, spreading feeling. I rushed to her, not taking off my shoes, and grabbed her soft, warm hands.

  
I wanted to say something, but I felt my words leave me. My mind was just all over the place. "... Samu?" She only whispered my name, though it was the most beautiful sound I had heard in weeks.

  
'I missed you so much... What happened with my brother earlier? I'm so sorry for everything. Did he hurt you? I am just as rotten as he is... Do you still like me? Do I have the right to love you back? Will my ugly feelings suffocate your pure heart?' My head was racing with a thousand thoughts. My eyes couldn't focus on anything, darting around restlessly. 

  
She removed her hands from mine, removed her comforting warmth. 'What did I think, coming here? She hates me...' Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts, like they were just wiped away. Her hands cupped my face gently. She rubbed her thumbs over my cheeks in a soothing motion.

  
"So silly..." Relief washed over my heart. She hasn't called me this in what felt like so long. 

  
"Yes... I am your silly idiot. Don't let go of me. Please..." My voice sounded raspy and shaky from running here in the rain. She answered my plea by enveloping me in a hug. I couldn't do anything but helplessly grabbing onto her. "I promise..."

  
"Osamu..." She was comforting me but there was still the chance that she was going to reject me. I had to stop her from saying it before I said everything I needed to say.

  
"Please give me another chance. I promise I will be better...And I know I don't deserve it! But this time I want to do it right! I want to let you into all aspects of my life and tell you everything. I want you to meet my family and brag about how awesome you are to my friends. I want you cheering me on at my games, because I don't need anyone else there. It could be an empty gymnasium, but if you are there it will be more than I could ever ask for..." 

  
I heard a little laugh from her and looked up from the hug, right into her beautiful eyes. "I would love to become a part of your life Samu. But..." I noticed her grandmother had come back handing a towel to Hanako. She took it and placed it over my head, carefully rubbing my hair dry with it. "But you will get sick if you stay like this, silly..." 

  
A happy feeling spread through my whole body, leaving my heart dancing with delight. I didn't move from her soft touch and let her dry my hair, relishing the feeling.

  
"Have him take a hot shower to warm him back up and take care of him. I guess you two have a lot to talk about. I will take over the cooking, darling." Hanako nodded and led me up to the bathroom.

  
"But I have no change of clothes with me..." Tilting her head for a moment, she dashed off into another room. I could only guess that it might be her room. A few minutes later she came out with the hoodie I gave her the first day and some spare men's clothing.

  
"My brother forgot his clothes here last time, since he came home drunk. They might fit you." But my eyes were on the hoodie.

  
"You kept it..." She nodded, looking away with a slight blush.

  
"I wear it sometimes... It comforts me every time I miss you." Her cute confession had my heartbeat go crazy. I would never be such an idiot again and hurt her feelings like I did. 

  
After I had taken a shower and we had eaten in a rather awkward silence with her grandmother, we went up to her room. We both sat on the floor, leaning against her bed.  
  


"Osamu... I forgive you and I am glad to become part of your life. But you know what this means, right...?" She asked timidly, avoiding looking at me.

  
"We start off at the beginning...?" I knew we could not simply go back to a relationship that couldn't even survive 24 hours. We had to do it right this time.

  
"I'm sorry... But I just want to know who you are and I want you to know all about me. If we fall in love with all the facets of the other person, the good and bad... Then I am glad to give this another shot."

  
"What if you don't fall in love with me again? What if my cruel thoughts and emotions come out and you start hating me again?" Without looking at me, she laid her hand on mine, reassuring me.

  
"If it is really meant to be, then the pieces will slowly fall together. If it's not meant to be, I will still be happy to be in your life. I won't regret it." Her little smile was honest. She looked like an angel in disguise. 

  
'I can live with that... As long as she is here next to me. No more greed. I will wait patiently until she chooses me again.' For the first time in weeks I managed to smile a true smile.

  
We stayed like this, talking the hours away like we used to. By the time it was dark, the rain had stopped and I turned to go home. She stopped me a moment, pulling me down to her by the hoodie and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

  
"Be careful on your way home." The smile she gave me was bright and possessed magical abilities. Because when I turned my eyes away, the world seemed so much more colourful than before.


	14. Teammates and Family

Hanako

  
The buzzing of my phone disrupted my thoughts, while I was looking out of the bus window. The world was moving past me so rapidly, that you couldn't focus on the small details you saw. I took my eyes off my surroundings and looked at my phone in my lap. 

  
Some time had passed since Osamu and I made up and started being friends once more. But things were different. For the first time he invited me to his school. He had wanted me to watch their practice today and meet the other members of their team. It made me a bit nervous, the only two I knew were Atsumu and Suna. And since my school ended earlier today, because of some teachers being ill or otherwise unavailable, I agreed to go.

  
Friday   
3.30 PM

  
Osamu: Hana-chan  
Are you okey?  
No ones trying to creep on you on the bus?  
When will you arrive?

  
Hanako: I'm fine samu  
Stop being worried  
I took the bus hundreds of times  
Not long till I'm there

  
Osamu: well you didn't answer my texts   
u know where to go from the gate?

  
Hanako: Yes  
I'm relatively good with directions

  
Osamu: Sorry that i can't pick you up at the gate  
fangirls and stuff

  
Hanako: I know  
Don't worry

  
Osamu: I'm glad Kita and Coach allowed you to come and watch

  
Hanako: Kita was your captain, right?

  
Osamu: Yeah  
Oh and stay away from my brother

  
Hanako: He is your brother  
It would be mean to avoid him

  
Osamu: He deserves it

  
Hanako: Even though  
He also deserves a chance  
We got off on the wrong foot

  
Osamu: too optimistic and nice >__>

  
Hanako: heeeeh?  
I thought that's what you like about me

  
Osamu: ...  
ur not wrong  
don't change

  
Hanako: You should

  
Osamu: Wait why?  
I said I will!

  
Hanako: Relax  
I meant you will have to stop texting  
Otherwise your captain will scold you

  
Osamu: ...  
I can suddenly feel him looking at me...  
remember  
text me when ur in front of the gym

  
Hanako: Will do ^-^

With a little smile, I laid down my phone. I was almost at the stop I had to get off at. From there it wasn't too far to his school. He had sent me the directions from the gate to the gym he was going to be at. Since it was roughly around the time school ended, there would be a lot of people. To avoid a fuss we decided I walk there alone and not have him pick me up.

  
When I got there, I looked up at the building. I had no problems finding the big school. There were also a lot of people around. 'Their school uniform looks really cute. Mine looks so boring in comparison and this school is also so much bigger than mine. If I remember correctly, one of my brother's friends went to school here once.' I started walking around. The good thing was, that I had changed out of my own school uniform already, to avoid unnecessary attention.

  
Soon I saw the building I was looking for and sent Samu a message while walking up to the door.

Osamu

  
The team was divided into two and we were having a match against each other. We only needed one more point to win the first set. My brother set the ball up and I ran up to the net, jumping to reach the ball. Just before I was about to hit it, I felt the vibration in the pocket of my shorts.

  
I landed without hitting it and the ball lazily landed next to me instead. Grabbing my phone to open the message, I immediately turned towards the gym doors, with my brother looking like he was down for murder, but I didn't pay any attention to that.

  
Unfortunately, by the time I reached the door, my brother had caught up with me and grabbed me by the collar. 'Here we go again...'

  
"HEY! WHY DID YOU NOT HIT THAT? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST IGNORE ME FOR YOUR PHONE?! AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING ANYWAY?" While my brother yelled at me, I used my free hand to push open the gym door, revealing Hanako standing there.

  
"Oh...Am I... Coming at a bad time?" Her voice snapped Atsumu out of it, and he looked at her, blinking a couple of times. While he was processing the fact that she was here, I took his hands off of me. 

  
"No. Don't mind this idiot. I'm glad you are here, Hanako." I offered her an unconcerned smile and stepped aside to let her enter. She hastily changed out of her shoes and put some gym shoes on before stepping in. 

  
"Why is she here? She doesn't go to our school." Atsumu asked confused, but also flustered. He was probably embarrassed by the way he was acting in front of her again.

  
'As he should be...'

  
"I invited her to watch our practice today. I even got Kita's and the Coaches approval. It's just easier for us because she will have dinner at our house today." At least that seemed to satisfy his questions.

  
Hanako bowed down facing the team. "Thank you so much for allowing me to be here and watch." Suna smiled a little and held up his hand in a little wave.

  
"Woah... She is cute..." Akagi mumbled coming up next to Suna. Suna looked slightly down to him out of the corner of his eyes and let his hand fall on Akagi, pushing his head down. "Hey! I'm still your upperclassman!" 

  
"We are glad that you are here. Please feel free to watch from the bench. I hope no stray balls are coming your way." Kita said, nodding his head. It was friendly enough, but Kita could do with a smile every once in a while. But it didn't seem that Hanako was fazed by it. She smiled and went to the benches. 

  
We continued our game and I tried my best, trying not to let Hanako down, who watched intently. Or at least she should be. I had just scored a point and looked towards her, but she wasn't on the bench. 'Where did she go?' 

  
My eyes fell on Suna, who gestured towards where the water bottles were. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she had filled and prepared the water bottles and folded fresh towels for the end of the match. She looked like she had fun. 

  
'She was just here to watch... But I guess she doesn't like staying still. She is always so helpful...' A small smile tugged on my lips and I turned my focus back on the game.

  
\--

  
"Thank you, Hanako. You did not have to do that but we are thankful to have you here." I almost let my bottle slip out of my hand when I saw Kita finally smiling at her. She had handed out most of the bottles and towels to the grateful team.

  
"Ouh it's nothing. I didn't want to sit there and be useless while everyone works so hard. I wish I could do more." Her smile looked so happy and fulfilled. She really liked being helpful. She didn't even lose her smile when giving Atsumu his water.

  
'He is behaving weirdly around her... Like someone walking around on eggshells. What is going on in his head?' 

  
"You are staring at her too hard. And stop doing that to your poor bottle." Suna had walked up behind me and I just now noticed that I had bitten down onto the mouthpiece of my bottle. 

  
"Ah... I can't help but be suspicious of that idiot... He was a complete ass towards her and now he is being too careful." 

  
"Who knows... But isn't it a good thing if he stops being mean to her?" Suna's question was legit. But it didn't do anything to calm down the feeling I had. A feeling that something was off.

  
"Atsumu." Hanako addressed my twin and he twitched a bit, like he had done something wrong. He looked sheepishly around to her. "Is everything alright? Are you not feeling well?"

  
'There she goes being so caring again...'

  
"It's just... We have met twice and both times I said such cruel things. Don't you hate me...?" Hanako seemed to consider his words for a moment, before she answered with a smile on her face.

  
"We had a bad start, but I decided to give you another chance. It would be bad hating you from the beginning and I really don't want to waste my life hating others. So, let's start from the beginning, Atsumu." Atsumu looked flustered and a little blush was on his face. 

  
"Call me Tsumu... Hanako-chan." She chuckled a bit and nodded before calling him by his nickname. 

  
'I don't know which version I preferred... It made me less nervous when he was being an ass to her.' But I pushed those thoughts down, not letting them take control of my actions again. 

  
The rest of the practice went by without any problems or disruptions. I was even praised for how well I did today. The team seemed to like Hanako and she did various little tasks while being there. 

  
As we were walking home with Hanako to have dinner with our family, Atsumu walked close to Hanako and kept talking to her. 'Annoying... This is supposed to be time that I try bonding with her... But with him being so talkative, I barely get a word in. Stop being all buddy-buddy with her.' Looking up, I let go of a sigh which I had held in for a while.

  
Suddenly, I felt Hanako's hand brush up against mine. I looked down and met her eyes, seeing her smile at me. This was enough to calm me down. Even when I wasn't talking much, she still looked out for me and tried to check on me. My heartrate rose a little. 'She makes me feel so good... So complete.' 

  
We arrived home and were ambushed by our mother before being able to take off our shoes. "Is this her?" Our mother asked excitedly. I just nodded. I had told her that I will be bringing Hanako home. That also meant exposing what I had done and how complicated this relationship was.

  
'Please don't say something weird... Remember that I told you we are currently just friends, trying to work towards a potential relationship as a couple.' I had fixed my mother with my eyes, hoping she could somehow read my mind. She blinked a couple of times before breaking out in a smile and waving me off.

  
"Come in. You are such a cute girl, I would give one of my sons to you in a heartbeat! Oh, I hope you like the dinner I cooked." I was speechless and unable to do anything but slap my hand on my forehead, while my mother escorted Hanako away.

  
'Of course this went over her head... This was a bad idea.' 

  
"Ma~, does that mean I can marry her?" My head snapped up at my brother's voice, who now followed our mother.

  
'This bastard...' Hurriedly kicking my own shoes off and after throwing my bag to the side, I followed as well to keep an eye on everything. 'This family is too much sometimes... Basically harassing the first girl I bring home.'

  
To my astonishment, dinner went by a lot more orderly than I expected. My family kept the comments to a minimum but my mother and Hanako had a lot of talks about the food and cooking. 'Hanako is so passionate about food. I like it as well. It wouldn't be bad to be in a culinary course or club but I barely have time for that with volleyball.'

  
I dreaded dinner being over because I wanted to spend more time with her, but it was dark outside and I knew she had to leave, so her grandmother wouldn't worry too much about her. "Now be a good son and walk her home, alright. All the way! Show her that we raised you right." My mother said, while shoving me towards the front door.

  
"I'll go too~!" Atsumu said and I rolled my eyes. He was about to follow, when our mother turned around and blocked his way.

  
"No no. You will help me with the dishes, Atsumu." I grinned maliciously at my brother and left to bring Hanako home.


	15. Cool kids and the idiot

Hanako

Group Chat 3 cool kids + 1 idiot  
  
Wednesday  
8.56 PM

  
Suna: I'm sorry

  
Osamu: ...  
Why?

  
???: HANAKO!!!

  
Hanako: Who is the other person?  
I don't have them in my contacts

  
???: Ur favourite twin <3

  
Osamu: He's the idiot mentioned in the group name

  
Suna: He was bugging me for days  
to give him Hanakos number  
so i created this groupchat

  
Hanako: Ah   
Tsumu \^o^/

  
Osamu: Dont look so excited...

  
Atsumu: You 2 tried to keep her to urself!

  
Suna: cause you destroy the ship

  
Hanako: ...  
what?

  
Atsumu: ...  
Is that code..?

  
Osamu: ...  
Why is everyone so weird?  
except hanako

  
Suna: shhh~   
one day you'll thank me v__v

  
Atsumu: Anyway  
Now I have her number  
:p

  
Osamu: ...  
Hanako change your number  
block him  
something

  
Hanako: Oh   
You could have just ask for my number, Tsumu  
I don't bite

  
Suna: He's not that smart

  
Atsumu: Suna! Not cool  
Who's side are ya on anyway?!

  
Osamu: mine

  
Suna: Samu's

  
Atsumu: I feel bullied...

  
Hanako: there there  
*head pat*

  
Atsumu: O/////O  
I got a virtual head pat!!!

  
Osamu: Don't touch him  
his stupidity might be contagious

  
Hanako: haha  
this chat is so lively

  
Suna: U mean loud

  
Hanako: But I have to go.   
I need to read this book for class  
later~ <3

  
Osamu: Are we still video calling? 

  
Hanako: As long as you wear clothes   
and don't talk much

  
Osamu: Aww... That means I have to put something on.

  
Atsumu: Wait I want to talk to her too!

  
Osamu: No  
she said she needs to read  
let her study  
ur loud

  
Atsumu: I'm quiet she wont know I'm there!

  
Osamu: U already failed  
stop screaming what u write here  
we are in the same room

  
Suna: ...  
Call me instead  
I'm quiet

  
Hanako: ...  
Yeah I start to think that's the better idea

  
Osamu: What? No!   
Atsumu ISTG!  
GO AWAY!

  
Atsumu: MAKE ME!  
JKSFSJKN

  
Hanako: Should I be worried?

  
Suna: Theyre fighting again  
I wish I was there

  
Hanako: to break them up?

  
Suna: ....  
no?

  
Hanako: what for then?

  
Suna: to record them  
want to see their last fight?

  
Hanako: ...ehm  
so no one is going to stop them?

  
Suna: if theyre too loud their mum will

  
Hanako: Oh! That reminds me  
next time I will bring over the dish   
I promised your mother ^o^  
Pls tell her Samu & Tsumu

  
Suna: Anyway I'm calling you so you can study

  
Hanako: Sure! ≧◠ᴥ◠≦

As soon as I sent that, I had already gotten a request for a video call with Suna. I couldn't suppress the chuckle. 'My life has gotten so much more exciting since meeting Osamu. Every day is like a new adventure.' Propping my phone up against a couple of textbooks, I accepted it. Suna appeared on my screen, being way too close to his camera.

  
"Hahah. Suna, you are too close to your phone." 

  
"Does it distract you from reading?" He tilted his head slightly. It was like he was laying in bed, with his phone propped up right in front of his face.

  
"No. But I guess just watching me read will be boring for you."

  
"Yeah but if I hang up they will bother you and be loud... Fine, I'll watch videos. Let me put you next to my laptop." He moved his phone and I noticed that he was indeed on his bed. "Go ahead, study. Don't worry about those two idiots. Fighting is nothing new for them." He wasn't even looking at me while saying that, his eyes being intensely trained on the screen of his laptop. But he must have seen the slight wrinkles on my forehead. 

  
"Thank you, Suna." I said quietly, smiling to myself and taking my book out. The bookmark fell out and Suna's eyes flicked towards his phone.

  
"What is that?" I had just started reading when I looked up again. I looked at the bookmark and a gentle smile appeared on my face. Picking it up, I held it in the camera of my phone. "Did you make that?"

  
I removed it from his view and laid it carefully on the desk next to me. "Osamu made it for me." He looked surprised. Even though I haven't known him for long, I had the feeling this doesn't happen often.

  
"Huh... I can't wait for this to work out." Suna had a little smile on his face while I looked confused. I was about to ask him what he meant when he feigned ignorance again and turned his attention back to his monitor. "Just talking to myself. Don't worry about it. Study now. It's getting late."

Osamu

Suna was already there when I arrived in class. Once I plopped down on my seat, I instantly turned around to him. "Suna! I can't believe you really called her yesterday! I wanted to be the one." I had some bandaids on my face from when I fought with Atsumu the night before.

  
"Then don't fight with your brother, you guys worried her. We just chilled and I was watching videos while she read." Suna stretched. It seemed like he stayed up too long.

  
"Yeah? Why so tired then, huh?" Jealousy was practically bubbling out of me. It seemed to cloud my judgment, which made me suspicious of even Suna. He looked at me in a bored kind of way.

  
After a short sigh, he looked away again. "Am I really the one you should be jealous about? Atsumu is the one acting off lately." Suna was right. My brother had acted weirdly around her. And Suna wasn't the kind of person who would try to get with Hanako. 

  
'I already had that discussion with Suna when he stole her phone number. They just started being friends...With Atsumu on the other hand, I have no idea what his plan is. But something tells me it won't be as innocent as friendship.'

  
"You start to look scary again. Just don't go and accuse people of trying to steal her from you. Especially when she isn't your girlfriend right now." Trying my best to calm down, I got rid of my scary face, replacing it with a neutral one instead. He is right, I shouldn't be accusing my brother like that. Only time will tell what he is planning. "By the way~."

  
I flinched. His tone told me this was something I didn't want to hear. Hesitantly I looked over to him and saw him grinning. "What is it...?"

  
"I saw the bookmark. Didn't know you had it in you. Quite a softy, Samu~" I died a little inside. Him finding it out was not a good thing. I already knew this could end up as blackmail against me. A little blush crept up my cheeks and I turned slightly away. "You aren't even trying to deny it?"

  
"What's the use? You saw it and I'm not gonna say Hanako is a liar. I made it for her." I wondered how many times I will regret that he made contact with her. Them being friends started to turn into a disadvantage for me. 


	16. Cheerleader

Hanako

  
It was the end of July and the Interhigh Nationals were almost done with. Inarizaki had the semi-final today and if they win this they would soon play the other winning team in the finals.

  
This time, my brother and I travelled separately. The summer holidays had started and I spent them living at my grandmother's so I could spend more time with everyone. That also included traveling to their game. 

  
I went there early to meet up with the team. Walking around the halls to find them, I received a phone call from Osamu. Without a second thought I picked up and answered.

  
"Hello? I think I lost my way. This gymnasium is so big." Admitting that I had gotten lost was not something I usually had to do. Normally I was quite good with directions but the gymnasium was huge with so many hallways that all lead to different parts of the building.

  
He chuckled. "Where are you now?" I looked around but then I stopped.

  
'Wait... I just heard him say that. And it wasn't through the phone.' Approaching the next corner, I peeked around it and saw him with his back to me.

  
"Hello...? Hanako, you still there?" A broad smile came over me as I snuck up and jumped on his back. "Ah! Geez... What are you? A monkey?" 

  
"Huuhh? Don't call me monkey, silly!" But I didn't remove my grasp around his neck. He sighed with a small smile and supported my legs, giving me a piggyback ride to where the rest of the team was.

  
When Atsumu saw me his eyes lit up. "Hanako! You came! Will you cheer for us?" Osamu lowered himself a bit and let me down. 

  
"Who else would she be here for, idiot? This is not Hyogo. She had to come all the way here so don't exhaust her with dumb questions." Osamu and the team had arrived a day earlier and spent it at a hotel near the venue while I had been up before sunrise and took a train to get here. I was a bit tired for sure, but the excitement outweighed it.

  
Atsumu was about to say his retort to Osamu's rude comment when I tried to defuse the situation. "Now now. I am not so tired. I will give it my best cheering for all of you!" My motivation ran high. I was preparing to do my very best. The others looked at me in surprise.

  
"Hah. Maybe we should let her play for us. She sure seems fired up." Ginjima said, leaning against the wall with a grin. This took a bit of the pre-game tension out of the other members as they shared a light-hearted laugh. 

  
But the good mood died down when their Coach came over with a sullen expression on his face. "Did something happen, Coach?" Kita was the first to ask as their captain. The Coach didn't know how to say it and hesitated for a little bit.

  
"Our match soon begins. Unfortunately, the bus that would have brought the cheer-squad broke down halfway. Even if they find a solution, they won't make it this game." The faces of some of the players fell in an instance.

  
"... And we are up against that one school... The school with one of the best cheer-squads in the country." One of them mumbled. This wasn't good. Having no one there to cheer you on can drain out the motivation of a team, especially if the other team has such overwhelming support to back them up.

  
'My brother could be here by now... I know he planned on watching another game today, but maybe... It might not be enough but I have to try.' Making up my mind, I turned around a bit, drawing their eyes towards me.

  
"Don't worry, just play your best. I told you all, I will be there to cheer you guys on." I gave them a big thumbs up, accompanied by a broad toothy grin before dashing off. While running I pulled out my phone and dialled my brother's number. No answer... 'Typical... Maybe Ryotaro-san will pick up.' I lost no time dialling the number of my brother's friend and former teammate. He picked up on the second ring.

  
"Ryo-san! Are you with my brother? Can you give him to me?" I quickly explained the situation to him over the phone, all while trying to find him. "Can you co-"

  
"Don't say any more, little sis. On our way. Heading to the viewer stand for them right now. They play in... Man is this a big floor plan. Ah, there it is! See ya there!" A heavy weight dropped off my heart. We might just be a couple of people, but I know every little bit helps.

  
My brother and his friend arrived a little after me. I was watching the teams warm up a bit until I noticed them approach. "Ah. Thank you so much for agreeing to cheer them on with me." I bowed to them.

  
"Don't fret. You used to cheer for your big brother and I'm here to help you cheer on your friends!" My brother's grin was huge and he gave me a thumbs up. He was right... I used to come to each of his games and cheer for him and his team. And now he would do the same. Having my brother on my side gave me the feeling of being invincible, even the other teams heavy drum beats did not bring me down from this high.

  
And with this, the game started. The other cheer-squad sure was loud, but we just had to be loud enough for our team to hear us. "Go on! You can do this!" 

  
"DUDE! Ryo did you just see that move?! This is like what you and Tomo used to do! Those guys are awesome!" My brother watched in awe as Inarizaki scored a point by Atsumu reaching and setting what looked like a chance ball for the other team. Aran had spiked it and the opponent could not react in time to dig it up. 

  
Inarizaki managed to take the first set after that. The second set on the other hand was a constant back and forth, with no team getting a lead bigger than two points. 

  
"Did the twins just pull off a quick attack during such a hectic rally?!" We cheered and yelled out in glee at this. Leaning over the railing my brother yelled out. "COME ON! Take the set from them, Inarizaki!" 

  
"Hah. You sound like a fangirl in love, Nowaki." Ryotaro laughed. Contrary to my brother and me jumping around and standing directly by the railings, he was sitting there and watching like a normal spectator. Though it was evident that he was definitely impressed by the game he was watching.

  
"Gods, maybe I am! They make me want to play so badly~. Why do I have to be a functioning adult? It's not fair..." Nowaki's eyes were never leaving the court. There was a certain nostalgia in his gaze. "Remember when we went to nationals? Man... I was so happy to set foot on the main court of such a big venue." 

  
I knew he missed playing. Even though he was good, he wasn't given the opportunity to play after high school. Now he just went to watch games and uses the chance to meet up with his old team mates of which only one played in College until he injured himself and had to stop. It was a huge blow for my brother who acted as if he got hurt himself. 'If his job wouldn't be so stressful and time intensive he could at least continue on as a hobby...' 

  
"Hah. We should get the gang together, Ryo. At least we could try getting enough together for a 3v3, what do you say?" His eyes lit up at the thought. If this match did anything, it was lighting a fire in him.

  
'I guess I was worrying over nothing...' An affectionate smile was on my face when I looked at my brother. 

  
Inarizaki finally got a lead on their opponent when they landed three consecutive service aces. "WOAH! Three service aces in a row?! I can't believe those guys! Why were we ever considering to watch the other game?!" Nowaki's yells could be heard well enough over the other cheer-squad.

  
'He puts their drums and trumpets to shame if he continues like this.' I had to laugh at my own thought. 'I better step up my game or he outshines me.'

  
Unfortunately the other team got the lead back and it even went into an exhaustingly long deuce. It was noticeable how this drained the energy of the players on both sides. But in the end the other team got the second set at 35-37.

  
The third set had a lot of long rallies, it was anxiety inducing to even watch. "This is aging me up by a couple of decades..." I heard my brother mutter next to me, when there was a time-out.

Osamu

  
I felt my heartbeat all across my body. The exhaustion was kicking in for everyone. We had to try to converse some energy, especially during this time-out. I had grabbed my water bottle, but my eyes fell on Hanako before I took a sip of water.

  
"Tsumu..." Atsumu was next to me trying to squeeze the last drop out of his bottle and my voice made him look up and follow my gaze. "You know what gets me motivated? That no matter how loud or impressive the other team's cheer team is, she somehow manages to be louder. Her giving her best is enough to motivate me to do the same."

  
"I know how you feel... Hanako and her brother are our own two person army. There is nothing that can bring us down." I looked at him now, holding out my fist.

  
"Let's win this." He grinned and bumped my fist with his own.

  
"Never intended to lose this, Samu."

Hanako

  
The game continued on and the score of the third set was now 24-23 with Inarizaki having match-point. Just one more point and they would win, qualifying for the final. It was a nerve-wracking situation and both Nowaki and I were hanging over the railing, almost falling over, completely captured with the match going on underneath us. We were yelling our hearts out to not let the ball fall to the ground, to dig it up and try making just this one point.

  
All players were exhausted. This must have been the longest rally during the whole match. It was visible how everyone's steps got heavier, more strained looking. But then there it was.

  
Atsumu set the ball for a quick attack and Osamu jumped in with all he got left in him. The ball hit his palm, soaring through the air onto the other half of the court. The libero tried to reach it before it hit the floor but missed by mere millimetres. It smashed to the ground and for a moment all was quiet until the whistle cut through the silence.

  
The whole team started cheering and my brother and I jumped into each other's arms, being overjoyed with the result. 'They won, Inarizaki won.' I had tears in my eyes and struggled keeping them at bay. It was like we were in a trance all the way till Inarizaki lined up underneath us to thank us for cheering them on. 'They did it... They will go to the final!'

  
The twins seemed to have gathered some rest energy as they both raised their arms to wave at us. Suna looked ready to pass out on the spot, but even he managed a little peace sign for me. The whole team thanked us for coming and cheering and as soon as they were gone I turned to my brother.

  
"I'm going to see them! Thank you!" With his I dashed off to go see them in person.

Osamu

  
Suna was walking ahead of the team, being eager to find a safe place to collapse at, but when he rounded the corner, someone jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over. Luckily Aran walked behind Suna and had steadied him in time, so he didn't fall over. 

  
"Oh my god, I'm so happy! This is the first official game I saw you guys play and it was so awesome!" I recognised Hanako's voice. That, and Suna didn't try to get rid of her hugging him, didn't leave any doubt that it was indeed her. 

  
Suna was barely hanging on, even though Hanako was light and small, but it would be a problem if he collapses on top of her so I opened my arms hoping she would come and give me a hug instead. She saw and let go of Suna, who was now being escorted by Aran to a quiet corner of the hall where he instantly sat down, leaning his head on the wall. 

  
Hanako came running towards me, but I didn't notice my brother coming up right next to me. By the time I did notice, we were both pulled into a hug by her, holding us as close as she could. "I am so proud of you guys! All of you did such an amazing job. And that last play... I didn't know if I should cry or laugh." She sounded like she was trying to hold back another stream of tears. Her head got buried in my chest.

  
"Don't pretend like you did nothing... I told you before. Even in an empty gymnasium, I only need you to cheer for me and I'll be fine." Her head lifted up and I saw the tears in the corners of her big hazel eyes. 'This is different from when I made her cry before. Now she cries because she is happy. Hopefully I get to see this face many more times. Making her so happy she cries of joy.' I gave her a sincere smile, not noticing my brother looking at me with slightly widened eyes.

  
By the time she had let go of us and congratulated the rest of the team, she looked around like she had lost something. I was about to ask her what was wrong when another voice came from behind. "Miss this, little sis?" Her brother and his friend who watched the game with them came towards us holding a big bag. I remembered her having this big bag earlier and wondering what was in it. Before I had just assumed she carried a change of clothes in there.

  
Looking inside, I was surprised. Hanako had packed a variety of nutritious snacks and drinks for us. From fruits to protein bars, jellies, juice and sport drinks, there was everything you could potentially wish for. Enough to give us back some energy without filling us up so we could eat a proper meal in a little while.

  
Akagi looked over my shoulder and blinked. "If you keep that up we have to kidnap you so you can go to our school and become the manager." 

Hanako (Bonus)

  
Yesterday, we had all joined the team in going for a nice meal and then I left with my brother while the team went to collect their things from the hotel and took the bus home. After everyone arrived home, I had spent some time texting with the twins and Suna in our group chat last night though we all fell asleep soon enough.

  
But today after waking up I realised that I had lost complete use of my voice. Nowaki had also stayed over at our grandmother's house, being too tired to go home. He on the other hand was of course completely fine. 'It's not like yelling is something new for him anyway... No wonder mom always complains how loud he is.' 

  
I opened a cupboard in the kitchen, trying to find a nice soothing tea. 'Grandma forgot to tell me to stock up on tea the last time she sent me shopping. This is a traditional Japanese home... I didn't think it possible we could ever run out of tea...' That's when I heard a knock. 'Hopefully not someone I have to talk to. My throat hurts already as it is.'

  
In front of the door was something I hadn't expected. The team had met up today to go over their next opponent, but the twins, Suna and even Kita stood right there. 'Did they end it early just to come here?'

  
"We heard you are not feeling too well so we thought we would stop by." Osamu smiled at me and ruffled my hair a little. I just remembered that I still had bed-hair because I couldn't bring myself to attempt to fix it today. Before I could do anything to fix it with my hands, Osamu was pushed away and I got pulled into a hug by Atsumu. That action only earned Atsumu an annoyed sigh by Osamu.

  
Suna simply put his hand on Atsumu's shoulder and pulled him away from me, giving me a little reassuring smile. "You're awfully quiet today." 

  
'Haha... Funny, Suna... Hear me laughing? No? Maybe because I already texted you guys that I can't talk.'

  
"Stop looking so scary. We just came here to check on you. Oh and we brought this." Suna held a bag up which contained healthy snacks and teas from the convenience store as well as some medicine for sore throats. But he was not the only one holding something. 

  
After taking the bag from Suna, Kita held up a pot, which still had steam coming from it. "My grandmother made soup. I thought it might be good for you to have some." 

  
'Unbelievable... I really have the best friends.' It made me happy to have them look out for me just like I looked out for them. With an overwhelming feeling of appreciation, I gave them my best smile and hoped it could convey my feelings without words. 


	17. Summer Training Camp

Osamu

  
The final against Itachiyama Institute turned into a loss for us. But just because we ended up with the second place, volleyball practice didn't stop. There wasn't a cool down just because we had played in the nationals. We had to keep improving, and one way for that was going to be a training camp in the mountains. A whole week of exhausting activities in the middle of nowhere. 

  
Though my brother, Suna and I had teamed up to convince the coach on one topic. Allowing Hanako to come with us. We were already bugging him for 3 days. This would be much less of a problem if she would be going to our school, but she had done a lot for the team and everyone liked her. 'My reasons might be much more selfish than that... I simply want her around and spent more of our summer break together. And this camp was currently stealing one week of my time with her.' 

  
"Come on, Coach!" Atsumu whined. Luckily he was just as passionate about the idea of her coming with us. He even considered boycotting practice and just sitting there pouting. Suna on the other hand simply found the idea intriguing and agreed to it because he and Hanako were friends. 'I still get jealous when it seems like she texts him more than me...'

  
Our coach was getting more frustrated with how persistent we were. "Stop making it seem like an easy thing... Concentrate more on practice. The qualifiers for the spring nationals are not far away." He shook his head and tried to push us towards the court.

  
"I am sure the school administration could work something out. Yes, Hanako might not go to our school but she would be a volunteer, assisting the team to make the most out of training camp." Kita had come up behind us and we all turned in shock, thinking we might get told off for pushing the topic and slacking on practice. "Volunteers are possible and Hanako has proven enough times how reliable she is despite having no obligation to do so. It might actually be a good idea. We have no manager, that means most of the cooking, cleaning and care will be for the team to handle which can be exhausting after a long day of training. What do you think, Coach?" Our captain's demeanour was calm and calculating.

  
"Well... You do have a point. Fine. I will see what I can do. But all of you better do your best if it does work out. No more slacking off!" We happily agreed and then turned our attention to Kita. 

  
"KITAAAA! Thanks to you Hanako can come with us!" My brother nearly jumped in Kita's arms, but I held him back. It didn't seem like the best idea. How would Kita even react to that? He was always kind of hard to read.

  
"I did not do this for you guys. It simply has a lot of benefits to it and I am thankful for how much she has been doing for the team. If I thought she wasn't a responsible and mature person, I would never agree to it. There is also the point that you two seem to be more perceptive of what she has to say. I only see advantages in taking her with us." Our captain seemed to think of something for a little bit before fixing us with his eyes. "Did you three even ask her about camp?"

  
'Oops...' Kita could immediately read the truth on our faces and the temperature of the room seemed to have dropped a couple of degrees. He let go of an exasperated sigh.

  
"You three got way ahead of yourself again... Her help is not something to be taken for granted. Once we get the okay from our Coach, please add her to the group chat I will create just for the training camp. I will ask her opinion on this to prevent you three pressuring her into doing it against her will." With those words he turned and returned to practicing his receives.

  
"His opinion of us is shockingly low, huh?" Suna said after a bit of hesitation.

  
"But Hana-chan will say yes! I feel it!" My brother was full of confidence like always. But I didn't want to get my hopes up, since Coach still needed to convince our school. I hoped he would be successful in this endeavour.

  
Hanako

  
The day could only be described as equally exhausting as it was boring. I had gotten a lot done. My school work for this break was already completed, I had done the shopping and cooking for today, I had cleaned the house and washed the clothes. But after all of that my grandmother had asked me to help her in the garden. She had always refused to hire a gardener, saying she could do everything on her own, and that was exactly how the garden looked. Everything she couldn't reach was overgrown, dirty or completely out of control.

  
'And on top of that today was so hot. I thought I would get heatstroke for sure.' I had tried to squeeze in breaks every now and then to give myself some rest, just to realise over and over again that absolutely nothing went on. While I was busy with chores, my friends were using their break to travel, go on beach trips, and spend it eating ice cream at a new café. Even the boys were quiet since they still had practice going on. 'I am so bored...But I shouldn't distract any of them.'

  
When I finally finished everything there was to do, I was feeling disgusting. My shirt was clinging to my body and I was soaked in sweat. The late-afternoon sun was slowly sinking, and I still had to eat. 'Better get in the bath before I eat.' After getting a fresh towel and change of comfortable, airy clothes, I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the water.

  
I chose a slightly cooler temperature so it would be more refreshing in this heat. Once the bathtub was filled up, I carefully stepped in and let myself sink into the water. The colder water felt nice on my skin, giving me a light satisfying shiver. Closing my tired eyes, I almost dozed off, when I heard my phone ring for the first time since this morning. I grabbed for it, having to stretch to reach it. It almost slipped from my grasp and fell, but I managed to catch it. 

  
A relieved sigh escaped my lips. 'Okey... Who is it?' It was a video call from Osamu. My finger automatically moved towards the button to accept it, but stopped millimetres before pressing it. 'Wait. I am still in the bath... naked.' I blushed and felt really hot once again. Before I made any mistakes, I pressed on decline instead.

  
Wednesday  
6.38 PM

  
Osamu: Oi  
why did u decline?

  
Hanako: I'm in the bath

Osamu: ...  
Naked?

  
Hanako: No. I always take a bath fully clothed.  
Of course I'm naked

  
Osamu: Did u almost accept?

  
Hanako: ...  
No

  
Osamu: Liar  
U always accept right away   
without thinking 

  
Hanako: I feel called out...

  
Osamu: And I feel...  
never mind

  
Hanako: ...ok?  
What did you call for?

  
Osamu: Just wanted to see u?

  
Hanako: Then wait for my bath to be over  
I'll call you then

  
Osamu: Fine  
Wasn't the only reason  
Adding you to a chat

  
Hanako: Huh? What for?  
Right now?

  
Osamu: Yeah  
still take that call though ;p

Suddenly I was added to another group chat and my phone kept on buzzing like crazy.

Inarizaki Training Camp Group Chat  
6.45 PM

  
Aran: is she added yet  
?

  
Akagi: Hanako-chan!  
Show your cute face

  
Suna: ...   
I'll spray you with a water bottle tomorrow  
On sight...

  
Osamu: Replace it with acid

  
Atsumu: Throw knives instead

  
Ginjima: They get mad scary   
when its about her

  
Akagi: I ...  
I'm not scared!

  
Atsumu: Who's gonna save ya?

  
Kita: Stop threatening your team members and upperclassman.

  
Riseki: And people ask why I basically never participate in the chats...  
scary

  
Kosaku: I feel ya...

  
Omimi: I'm just too exhausted to deal with it outside of practice

  
Hanako: Hello everyone   
What's with the chat?   
But first

  
Atsumu: HANA-chan!

  
Suna: wassup?

  
Hanako: Stop threatening people  
Akagi-san only complimented me  
And listen to Kita-san  
You guys make trouble for others

  
Osamu:...   
Fine  
sorry

  
Atsumu: wont happen again

  
Suna: not making promises

  
Hanako: Also, Riseki  
no need to be scared while I'm there  
I protect you

  
Riseki: ...   
I love you  
Wait... That just came out!   
I meant it in a different way!

  
Osamu: ...

  
Atsumu:....

  
Suna: Hmh.   
Didn't know you have a death wish

  
Hanako: Hahah  
I like you too Riseki  
Don't worry  
I wont misunderstand   
And you guys better not do anything  
I wont talk to you anymore

  
Atsumu: Nooo!

  
Osamu: Tsk...

  
Suna: even me?   
heartless monster

  
Hanako: Don't pretend you're hurt

  
Suna: fine fine  
sorry

  
Kita: Interesting.

  
Aran: This normally escalates

  
Omimi: She's a good influence

  
Kita: Now that it is quiet in this chat.   
Hanako.

  
Hanako: Ah, right.  
I asked for the purpose of this chat.  
Could you please explain, Kita-san?

  
Kita: On Saturday we will be going to a week-long   
training camp in the mountains.

  
Hanako: Oh. Sounds fun.   
Do you need me to do anything for the trip?   
Lunches for the travel there?  
I could bring them by the school   
if you tell me when you guys leave.

  
Kita: We were actually going to ask you to come  
with us. As a volunteer. The Coach has cleared it   
with the school. Your guardian would need to sign   
a permission since you are underaged but we would   
like to ask for your assistance once again.

  
Suna: say yes  
I hate wasting time

  
Hanako: Uhm... What? This is very sudden  
And what does Sun-chan mean?

  
Osamu: Sun-chan?

  
Atsumu: ...   
I suddenly feel very angry and betrayed

  
Suna: We asked coach for 3 days  
and no  
no one else is allowed to call me that

  
Hanako: I started calling him sunshine   
in an ironic kind of way  
that led to Sun-chan

  
Akagi: ngl  
kinda cute

  
Osamu: Tsumu?

  
Atsumu: I know. I'm in.

  
Hanako: Stop it you two  
And Kita-san I would be honoured to volunteer. 

  
Kita: It would be easier to call you to give   
you the details. These chats can get a bit   
confusing and chaotic.  
Would it be alright to call you?

  
Osamu: NO! Definitely not

  
Kita: ?

  
Hanako: Why?

  
Osamu: Are you still...  
In the bath?

  
Atsumu: ...  
I will call her

  
Suna: No  
also whats the big deal  
u never wash urself Samu?  
dirty

  
Akagi: this is getting dirty  
in all the wrong ways

  
Hanako: OMG  
SAMU!  
NO! I left after you tried to call me.

  
Kita: I apologize. If you want we can call at   
a later time, if you are not prepared to talk   
at the moment.

  
Hanako: No. Now is just fine.   
Please ignore Osamu

  
Ginjima: We try

  
Omimi: It's hard sometimes

  
Aran: With both of the twins


	18. Emergency GC

Hanako

  
Everything was prepared beforehand. I had packed a bag for the week, did all chores around my grandmother's house that needed to be done, went shopping, cooked enough bentos for everyone and went through the schedule with both the Coach and Kita, The sun wasn't even up and I was already on my way to the meet-up, carrying the heavy bags around that contained everything. It was heavy, but the place we would meet at was not too far, so I had rejected the offers of the twins, to pick me up and help with the luggage. 'They have been awfully quiet this morning. I hope they didn't oversleep... I told them not to stay up too late.' 

  
Worry overtook me and I hadn't noticed the two figures approaching me, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kita and Aran. "Good morning." Pushing the worries away, I smiled at them. 

  
"You are a bit early. I hope you slept well and did not stress or overwork yourself. Let us help with the bags." Kita said and moved to take my luggage from me. Aran took the bag containing all the food. Surprised by the weight, he almost dropped it.

  
"What did you put in here? Stones? This is way too heavy." He looked shocked towards me, not wanting to believe I carried it alone all this way.

  
"I am so sorry, Aran. I made everyone a bento and bought snacks and drinks for the team. It is so early, that I guessed most of the others didn't have time to eat a proper breakfast so I cooked something." Both of them looked at me with wide eyes. They just stood there staring.

  
Kita was the first who recovered. He gently placed his hand on my head. "You cooked all this food? This must have been a lot of work. Thank you for your hard work, but please rely on us a little as well." He showed me a small smile and took his hand back before continuing to walk.

  
"You really went above and beyond, Hanako-san." Aran walked beside me, with Kita slightly ahead since my luggage wasn't near as heavy as the bag Aran took. Their words managed to fluster me. I was used to doing things for others and wasn't the type to look for praise. 

  
I looked up into the sky. The sun was slowly creeping up the horizon, tingeing everything in pretty colours. "It is nothing, really. I just hope everyone likes it." 

  
We soon reached the meeting place. Though we were a bit early, everyone was already there. Everyone except the twins. I caught the Coach nervously looking onto his watch. Even Suna was here, although he looked barely awake. 

  
'Will they be alright? Maybe I should call them?'

  
There was sudden screaming and the sound of hurried footsteps from afar. I turned to the direction and saw both Miya's running in a contest of who will get there first. The sight actually brought a little chuckle out of me. Once they reached me, they stopped.

  
"... Hah... hah... I win. Suck it, loser." Atsumu gasped, out of breath from all the running. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus on stabilising his breathing and then gave me a broad grin. "Morning, Hana-chan."

  
Osamu gave him a dirty look, leaning on his knees and trying to gain enough air for a retort. "Hah... Don't think too highly... hah... of yourself, idiot." His eyes then softened, when they found mine. "Morning." I had no idea what the reason for their little contest was, but they looked exhausted.

  
"Good morning, you two. Now is a good moment to give out the food before we board the bus. You two already look exhausted, here." I had opened the bag and there was a variety of different bentos inside, all labelled with the contents inside. The whole team looked in wonder at the contents, as if it was a treasure chest and everyone took what they wanted and liked most.

  
After everyone had taken one, we got on the bus. I entered with Suna, and right behind us were the twins, trying to go through the door at the same time and getting stuck, fighting for who goes in first. "I'm the oldest!" Atsumu yelled, elbowing Osamu in the rips.

  
"You are also the ugliest." Osamu pushed harder against his brother, trying to squeeze through. They both turned around when they heard Kita clearing his throat. Both took a step back, entering in a more orderly fashion. By that time I had already taken a seat by the window, Suna sitting down next to me.

  
When Atsumu saw this he groaned. "I was supposed to sit next to her, Suna! Get ya ass out of the seat. This is spoiling my win against Samu." While Atsumu whined, Suna just looked up at him with an expressionless face.

  
'Was this what their contest was about? Who sits next to me?'

  
"Too bad. I got here before either of you. Guess I won." The blonde looked crestfallen and to put insult to injury Suna leaned his head against my shoulder. "I'm tired so stop being loud."

  
"You will not use Hana-chan as a pill-" Atsumu was rudely cut off by Osamu pushing him into the row of seats behind us.

  
"Just shut ya trap and accept defeat." Osamu said, though he didn't look any happier than his brother. Suna on the other hand seemed unbothered. Still with his head on my shoulder he opened his bento, eyes widening when he saw how packed it was with delicious looking food. 

  
Soon the bus was filled with the aroma of different dishes and happy exclamations when they shoved the food in their mouths. I was right with my guess, that most of them have not eaten breakfast. Though the bus trip should only take about two hours, everyone seemed happy to be able to fill their bellies before the arrival.

  
Akagi, who sat on a single seat in front of me and Suna, turned around. "This food is totally awesome. Really jealous of whoever will marry you. But I have a question." I had blushed when he mentioned marriage, but his follow-up question was more interesting. "You do so much for the team without really needing to. Why do you go so far? You even agreed to come with us and volunteer instead of enjoying a nice summer break." 

  
I looked out of the window, thinking for a moment before answering him. "I don't really understand the question, sorry. There isn't really a reason for it. If I can help someone, if I can take some of the burden off their shoulders... Why wouldn't I? I was raised on the belief that good things come to people who do good. But even if there is no pay-off, I would still do the same. It just feels good and making others happy... There is nothing better in the world." My eyes travelled back to him, presenting along a smile. He had the tiniest blush, almost not noticeable with the rising sun outside.

  
"You are a really good person, Hanako." Akagi's smile was sincere. He meant his words without any doubt to it. 

  
'You make it sound like I am something special. I promise, I am just a normal girl. Thankful to be able to make these memories with everyone.'

  
The bus ride went on without many disturbances. The twins squabbled in the back a couple of times, but even for them it was too early. After they had finished their food, the sleepiness overtook them and they leaned against one another sleeping. Suna had also fallen asleep once he finished the bento and was snuggled against my shoulder, like it was the most comfortable thing on earth. With a smile on my lips, my eyes drifted back out of the window.

  
The area around us became more and more rural. It was a peaceful world outside. Mountains rising instead of big buildings and impressive towers. Rivers ran freely and you could glimpse some wildlife from time to time, peeking their heads out of the forest. Basking in the serene silence, my eyes slowly closed themselves.

  
Around an hour later, I woke up hearing whispers around me.

  
"She looks so adorable when she sleeps..."

  
"...I don't want to wake her."

  
"Then I will." I had just opened my eyes, when I saw Suna's finger close to my face. He noticed me looking at him but still proceeded to poke me in the cheek. 

  
"I am already awake."

  
"You sure?" He continued poking me with a deadpan look on his face. Getting fed up with it, I waved his hand away from me and looked around me. We had arrived at the cabin we were staying at. The rest had already started filing out of the bus. Snatching my stuff, we also left the bus.

  
It was arranged that I get one of the single rooms to sleep in, which was situated near the Coaches room, while the team slept in one of the big rooms together. Once we set ourselves up, we gathered in the dining room. Kita was hanging up a schedule and explained it to everyone. Every day different guys were assigned to lend me some help with all the upkeep and cooking. The majority was still my responsibility but it was decided that I have some assistance.

  
Saturday (Today): Akagi and Omimi  
Sunday: Kita and Aran  
Monday: Osamu and Suna  
Tuesday: Atsumu and Ginjima  
Wednesday: Riseki and Kosaku  
Thursday: Kita

  
No one was assigned for Friday and next Saturday, since food was provided for Friday and everyone was to clean up after themselves and we would leave early Saturday morning. On top of this, there were practice matches on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday against schools who were staying in camps in the area.

  
I noticed that Kita had entered himself two times in the schedule. "Kita, are you sure you are fine being scheduled to help me twice? It really is fine if you don't want to." 

  
"Don't worry. It's nothing new for him. He kinda has a ritual or something." Ginjima answered in Kita's stead. 

  
Kita nodded and gave me a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Hanako-san."

  
"Captain is awfully smiley with her, isn't he?" Atsumu murmured to Osamu, who looked thoroughly displeased.

Osamu

  
My muscles ached and I was panting. Being chased over mountains drained the energy out of you like nothing else could. I had to admit it was good for endurance, but that didn't make it any easier. It was already the second day of camp, tomorrow we would have our first practice match against another school. But that wasn't the main thing I looked forward to. We had advertised for Hanako to come with us, but we barely got to see her. We were busy and when we weren't, she was. It made me anticipate being on cleaning duty tomorrow, since it was an excellent excuse to spend time with her.

  
'It is frustrating not to be able to spend time with her. She is so busy. I guess that's the reason she came... I can't imagine us doing everything ourselves after a whole day of training. But I want to see her more. Even during meal times she is busy, cleaning up the cooking utensils and dishes.' She ate after we were done with our food and were either back to train or off to take a bath. We only really saw her before going to bed when we all came together. But even then we are broken up shortly after to go to bed.

  
I entered the cabin, being one of the first who returned from the run through the mountains. It was already getting dark and I knew Hanako was cooking. A good smell hung in the air and I followed the scent to the dining room. You could see into the kitchen from there. 'Should I help her? It's Aran and Kita's turn today... But they are still not back.' I leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, looking at her. She was humming to a little tune.

  
"Need help?" I had surprised her a bit judging by how her shoulders slightly jolted. She looked up with a happy smile, shaking her head.

  
"No, it's fine Samu. I am sure you must be strained. Food will be done soon and ready to go on the tables when everyone is back." She really looked happy. Would she be this happy in a future with me? Would she sing while cooking and smile at me like nothing bad can ever happen? 

  
Due to my daydreaming I hadn't noticed Kita coming up from behind me. He passed me and entered the kitchen, washing his hands and moving towards her to help cooking. 'I don't like this... But I also know she will never be happy if I don't let those jealous feelings go. If I let it poison my mind again, I might lose her forever.' I quickly turned around and left them behind. Watching them wasn't helping me suppress it.

  
And I was successful in forgetting about them, till later in the evening. We were already told to prepare for bed so we are fit for the match tomorrow. I just went to the bathroom to wash my face and while walking back, I witnessed something that made my blood freeze. Kita just left Hanako's room. We were told on the very first instance that we had no business being in her room by the Coach. 'Apparently that doesn't apply to our captain...' 

  
Kita was now heading my way, towards the bathrooms and I quickly went past going towards the communal sleeping area. Some were already sleeping or simply lazing around on their futons being on their phones. I pulled mine out.

>You created a Group Chat called "Emergency"<  
>You added Atsumu and Suna to the Group Chat<

  
Sunday  
11.12 PM

  
Atsumu: what's this?

  
Suna: I will leave this gc

  
Osamu: dont

  
Suna: Im tired  
u have 5 sec

  
Osamu: Kita just left Hanakos room

  
Suna: fine  
I stay

  
Atsumu: WHAAT?!   
NO WAY!  
I WANT TO GO TO HER ROOM

  
Suna: thought we're not allowed

  
Osamu: Yeah  
What business does he have with her at this time?

  
Atsumu: DO YA THINK HE?!?!

  
Osamu: capslock  
idiot

  
Suna: what did Hana say?

  
Osamu: huh?

  
Suna: Did u not ask her what Kita wanted?

  
Osamu: ...

  
Atsumu: We should question Kita -__-  
Where is he anyway?   
Everyone is here

  
Suna: Pussies...  
I'll ask her

  
Osamu: We are not!  
Who knows what's going on

  
Atsumu: They are so close lately

  
Osamu: Kita started smiling   
That guy doesn't just smile

  
Atsumu: U think he likes her?

  
Osamu: ...

  
Suna: chill  
jealousy makes u ugly  
oh forgot both of u already are

  
Atsumu: WHAT DID YA SAY?!

  
Suna: Did u just throw your stinky socks at me?

  
Atsumu: No

  
Osamu: That was me

  
Suna: ...  
exhausting  
anyway I'm out  
there's no emergency

  
>Suna is offline<

  
Osamu: ... What?

  
Atsumu: That's it! We ask Kita!   
Dispatch, Samu

  
Osamu: ...   
We are not in the military

At this moment Kita entered the room. In unison we stood up and approached him. He looked puzzled, when we stood in his way, not letting him come in further. "Is there a problem?" He asked, unfazed by how intimidating we tried to be.

  
"We have a que-" My brother cut me off, loudly demanding an answer from our captain. I had planned on not making a ruckus and asking him outside of the room, but my brother had different ideas.

  
"What were you doing in Hanako's room?! We are not allowed in there!" Kita blinked for a moment, then he shook his head and brushed us to the side. 

  
"She cut herself while cooking so I went to check up on her. If you had looked closely, I was carrying the first-aid kit with me to make sure she doesn't infect her wound." His bluntly delivered explanation left us dumbstruck. This suddenly felt really ridiculous. We heard Suna chuckle on his futon and saw he recorded the whole confrontation. 

  
'I fell so dumb now... And Suna must have known this would happen. He said he will ask Hanako about it and then he went offline in the group chat. This little....'

  
We had to apologize and were given extra exercise by the Coach who heard us being loud. Though I knew I could only blame those festering, rotten feelings inside of me.


End file.
